Le babysitting
by Gwenaelle.C
Summary: Isabella Swan fait la connaissance de son nouveau voisin pour qui elle va faire du babysitting. Mais si toute cette histoire allait bien plus loin ? Et si Bella avait des problèmes avec son ex, son nouveau voisin pourra-t-il l'aider à s'en sortir ?


Bella était une jeune fille de dix-neuf ans qui vivait avec son père, un grand photographe de mode. Elle était en licence pro de biologie pour travailler dans la recherche. Elle faisait du babysitting pendant ces vacances pour ces voisins mais ils venaient de déménager. Elle se demandait ce qu'elle allait faire pendant les vacances d'été qui débutaient dans une semaine. Tous les jours, elle allait en cours avec une amie, Angéla, qu'elle prenait en voiture. Ce lundi, quand elle rentra de cours, son père était dehors et il parlait avec un homme d'une vingtaine d'années devant chez eux. Elle se gara dans l'allée et alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte d'entrée pour aller poser ses affaires à l'intérieur, son père l'interpella.

Bella, tu peux venir une seconde s'il te plait ?

J'arrive, je pose ça.

OK ! C'est ma fille, Bella. Elle a dix-neuf ans et je suis sûr qu'elle acceptera votre proposition.

Bonjour, dit-elle en arrivant.

Bonjour, répondit l'homme qui était aux cotés de son père.

Chérie, je te présente Edward, notre nouveau voisin.

Oh ! Enchanté de faire votre connaissance dans ce cas, je m'appelle Bella, s'empressa-t-elle de dire en lui serrant la main.

Moi de même.

Papa ! Cria une petite fille qui arrivait en courant vers Edward.

Coucou chérie. Je vous présente ma fille, Carlie. Carlie ce sont nos nouveaux voisins, Charlie et sa fille Bella.

Bonjour, dit-elle timidement à Charlie.

Salut toi ! Dit Bella ravie de voir cette petite fille. Alors tu as quel âge ?

J'ai cinq ans !

Chérie ?

Oui papa ? Répondit Bella.

Edward aurait quelque chose à te demander.

Oh, ce n'est pas pressant vous savez je ne vais pas vous embêter avec ça maintenant.

Dîtes toujours, l'encouragea la jeune fille.

Je recherche quelqu'un pour garder Carlie pendant les vacances.

Oh ! Je serais ravie de garder cette petite princesse ! Répondit-elle enchantée de passer du temps avec la petite fille.

Vraiment ? Répondit Edward visiblement heureux par son enthousiasme.

Oui, justement nos voisins étant partis je n'avais plus personne à garder.

Je vous remercie Bella, c'est très gentil à vous.

Vous pouvez me tutoyer vous savez ! Dit-elle avec le sourire.

Chérie, tu vas passer tes journées avec Bella, est-ce que tu es contente ? Demanda Edward à sa fille.

Oh oui ! Chic ! Merci papa ! Dit-elle en lui sautant au cou.

Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas encore installés chez vous !

Non, il faut que je finisse de préparer la chambre de Carlie et puis il faut que je fasse à mangé donc je vais vous laissez. Je te verrais pour Carlie.

Si vous voulez un peu d'aide pour aménager votre maison, je veux bien vous aider. Bella fera le repas.

Je ne veux pas vous déranger ! Ça va aller, on va s'en sortir, n'est-ce pas chérie ? Demanda-t-il à Carlie qui était toujours dans ses bras.

Papa, je veux rester avec Bella, moi !

Tout le monde éclata de rire et finalement Charlie et Bella allèrent chez Edward pour l'aider. Les hommes montèrent les meubles et Bella s'afféra à la cuisine. Elle commença à préparer des pommes au four avec du rôti qu'elle avait était chercher chez elle. Carlie la suivait partout. Elle était resté dans la cuisine avec elle le temps qu'elle prépare à mangé et Bella avait même ramené de la glace qu'elle se dépêcha de fourrer dans le congélateur de la cuisine. Carlie était assise sur les genoux de Bella sur un tabouret de la cuisine le temps que la viande et les pommes cuisent. Elles discutaient d'animaux quand leurs pères arrivèrent dans la cuisine. Bella avait était rechercher de la vaisselle chez elle avec Carlie, qui l'avait aidé en portant les serviettes et les sets de table. La table était donc prête et le four venait de sonner. Bella sortit les plats du four et les posa sur la table. Elle servit Edward, puis son père et Carlie, à qui elle coupa la viande avant qu'Edward ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Elle se servit et se posa enfin à coté de Carlie et en face de son père. Les hommes discutaient entre eux quand Carlie intervint.

Dit Bella, elle est où ta maman ?

Carlie ! La réprimanda doucement son père.

Ma maman est partit, lui répondit Bella doucement.

Elle est partit où ? Demanda la petite en mangeant.

Je ne sais pas exactement, elle est partit vivre ailleurs, très loin d'ici.

C'est triste ton histoire. Moi j'ai pas de maman du tout, dit-elle tout bas.

Carlie, chérie, dit doucement Edward.

Tu sais, enchaina Bella, même si tu n'as pas de maman, je suis sûre que tu as un papa génial !

Oui, il est génial papa ! S'extasia la petite en regardant son père qui sourit à cette réplique.

Tu sais maintenant, on sera deux filles contre deux garçons, chuchota-t-elle à son oreille assez fort pour que les hommes l'entendent.

Et bien Edward, je crois que nous avons du souci à nous faire avec ces filles ! Dit Charlie dans un sourire.

Je crois aussi !

T'as un amoureux ? Demanda Carlie en souriant alors que le sourire de Bella s'effaça soudainement.

Carlie, chérie, dit Edward tout doucement en voyant la tête que Bella avait fait, arrête de poser des questions.

Elle en avait un, répondit Charlie avec une certaine amertume.

Papa ! S'exclama l'intéresser.

Elle en avait un mais il est partit, enchaina-t-il.

Comme ta maman ? Demanda la petite.

Il est partit comme sa maman mais pas pour les mêmes raisons, continua Charlie.

Pourquoi il est partit alors ?

Parce qu'il n'était pas content après Bella.

Papa, la suite n'est peut-être pas nécessaire, dit doucement Bella qui avait les yeux brillants.

Désolé, tu sais que cette histoire m'énerve !

Je sais mais ce n'est pas une raison pour en parler, papa s'il te plait, dit-elle presque suppliante.

Carlie, ma puce il va être l'heure d'aller dormir, glissa doucement Edward.

Je veux Bella, répliqua la petite.

Je ne ...

Non, c'est bon. Je vais y aller, dit-elle en souriant légèrement.

Merci ! S'extasia la petite.

En haut, au fond du couloir à droite.

Merci.

Bella attrapa la petite quand sa dernière bouchée de glace fût engloutit. Elle s'approcha d'Edward pour qu'il embrasse sa fille et lui souhaite bonne nuit puis de Charlie qui lui fit un léger baiser sur le front. Bella se dirigea vers les escaliers et Carlie cala sa tête dans son cou. Arrivé dans la chambre de la petite, elle s'était endormie. Elle l'allongea délicatement sur le lit et pris le pyjama qui y étais posé. Elle la déshabilla puis lui enfila son pyjama avant de l'embrasser et de redescendre avec son père et Edward.

Je suis désolé pour toutes les questions qu'elle pose, j'ai bien vu qu'elle vous avez mis dans l'embarra, s'excusa Edward.

Non, ce n'est rien. Elle est petite et elle ne comprends pas encore tout, c'est normal.

Puis c'est de ma faute, je n'aurais pas du reparler de James ma chérie, je suis désolé.

Pas grave papa.

Bella fit la vaisselle le temps que les deux hommes finissent leur glace. Ils allaient repartirent mais un cri aigu les fit sursauter. Carlie hurler littéralement dans sa chambre. Sans réfléchir, Bella suivit Edward dans les escaliers pour aller voir ce qui se passait. À la surprise de tous, c'est dans les bras de Bella que la petite se jeta. Les larmes roulaient sur les joues de la petite alors que Bella lui frotté affectueusement le dos pour la consoler. Elle la rassura et la recoucha, Edward lui fit un gros bisou avant de fermé la porte derrière eux. Il remercia Bella pour le repas et Carlie avant qu'ils ne repartent chez eux. Bella alla se coucher tout de suite en rentrant étant donné qu'elle avait cours le lendemain. Elle s'endormit très vite mais le réveil fût quelque peu difficile. Elle alla chercher Pauline, son amie, comme chaque matin. Edward resta toute la journée avec Carlie chez lui, pour monter les meubles qui restaient. Charlie travaillait aujourd'hui avec des enfants pour des magazines de vêtements. Bella rentra chez elle comme toujours après avoir reconduit Pauline. Son père n'était pas chez elle et c'était vraiment étrange. Elle alla tout de suite dans la cuisine, son père lui avait laissé un petit mot pour lui dire qu'il était chez Edward et Carlie. Elle soupira en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée. Elle traversa son allée pour rejoindre son père mais quelqu'un attira son attention. James était appuyait nonchalamment contre sa voiture.

Bella, il faut qu'on parle, dit-il en lui attrapant violemment le poignet.

Lâche moi ! Je ne veux plus te voir, tu m'entends !

Bella ! Arrête de faire l'enfant et vient avec moi ! Hurla-t-il.

Lâche ma fille tout de suite James si tu ne veux pas que je m'énerve, cria Charlie qui avait couru dans le jardin en entendant sa fille criait.

Charlie, ne vous mêlez pas de ça ! Cracha James.

Ne pas me mêler de ça ! C'est de ma fille dont on parle ! Tu lui as fait assez de mal comme ça ! Lâche-la !

James la lâcha sauvagement avec fureur avant de repartir en direction de sa voiture. Il y grimpa, non sans avoir jeté un regard mauvais à Bella et Charlie. Edward et Carlie étaient à la porte de chez eux, regardant avec effrois le spectacle. Bella sauta dans les bras de son père, les larmes aux yeux.

Merci papa, murmura Bella en pleurant dans son cou.

Rentre chez Edward, j'ai deux mots à lui dire à celui-là.

Non, rentre avec moi. Laisse-le, dit-elle doucement.

Edward avait Carlie dans les bras sur le pas de la porte et regardait la scène avec suspicion. Il se demandé à quoi cette scène rimé. Carlie sauta dans les bras de Bella quand celle-ci fut à sa hauteur. Elle lui embrassa la joue et essuya les larmes qui roulaient sur ces joues avant de lui faire un véritable câlin. Ils allèrent s'assoir dans le salon et Carlie s'assit sur les genoux de Bella, qui avait toujours une larme à l'œil.

Est-ce que ça va aller ma chérie ? Demanda son père inquiet.

Oui, merci d'être venu papa.

C'était ton ancien amoureux ? Demanda Carlie doucement en caressant la joue de Bella.

Oui ma chérie, c'était lui.

Je l'aime pas ton ancien amoureux. Il est méchant, il te fait pleurer, dit-elle sérieusement.

C'est rien chérie, ça va aller. Et puis, moi non plus je l'aime pas.

Vous devez vous poser des questions Edward, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Charlie.

Oui mais ça ne me regarde pas, répondit-il en regardant Bella qui berçait sa fille amoureusement.

Ils étaient ensemble depuis trois ans et Bella a eu quelques problèmes de santé. Elle s'est fait hospitaliser quelques temps et on a appris qu'elle était stérile. Quand il a appris qu'elle ne pourrait pas avoir d'enfants, il a très mal réagit et tout le lycée à était au courant le jour suivant. Il l'a quitté alors qu'elle était encore à l'hôpital. Elle a eu beaucoup de mal à s'en remettre.

Je comprends, je suis désolé Bella, dit-il doucement.

T'es malade ? Demanda Carlie en plantant son regard dans celui de Bella.

Non ma chérie je ne suis pas malade mais je ne pourrais jamais avoir d'enfants, dit-elle en baissant la tête.

Pourquoi tu peux pas avoir d'enfants ?

Carlie chérie, Bella ne peux pas avoir d'enfants à elle comme toi tu es à moi mais toujours est-il qu'elle peut avoir un enfant adopté.

Un bébé noir ? Demanda la fillette avec un sourire.

Entre autre, répondit Bella avec le sourire.

Chérie n'embête pas Bella avec ça, c'est très compliquer, dit doucement Edward avec compassion pour Bella.

Charlie et Edward repartirent monter les meubles de la salle qui restaient alors que Bella restait assise dans la banquette avec Carlie sur les genoux. La petite lui faisait toujours un câlin, elle avait l'air d'être touché par le fait que Bella ne pourrait pas avoir d'enfants. La petite faisait des bisous sur la joue de Bella quand les hommes revinrent dans le salon avec eux. Charlie leur proposa de venir manger chez eux. Edward accepta et alla chercher une veste pour Carlie. Quand ils sortirent tous les quatre, Bella avait Carlie dans les bras et James était sur le pas de la porte de chez Charlie. Celui-ci fulmina mais Edward posa sa main sur son épaule.

Je peux ? Demanda-t-il à Bella.

Quoi ?

Viens avec moi.

Mais ...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Edward, sous l'œil attentif de Charlie, passa son bras sur sa taille. Carlie avait un sourire ravi sur les lèvres et Bella essayait de paraitre décontracté face à ce geste. Carlie lui facilita la tache en leur assénant un bisou à chacun. James regarda d'un air mauvais Bella puis Edward et il posa enfin son regard sur Carlie.

Une explication s'impose là, Bella tu ne crois pas ? Je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas avoir de gamins ! C'est quoi ça ? Demanda-t-il en désignant Carlie.

Ne parle pas d'elle comme ça James. C'est une enfant formidable ! Dit-elle sévèrement.

Comment tu as pu avoir une fille ? Cracha-t-il. Tu m'as mentis parce que tu voulais pas rester avec moi, c'est ça ?

James, réfléchit cinq minutes, elle a cinq ans et j'en ai dix-neuf !

Elle est à qui alors ?

C'est ma fille, dit calmement Edward en resserrant distraitement sa prise sur Bella.

Je vois que tu n'as pas tardé à me remplacer Bella !

Excuse-nous mais nous allons rentrer parce qu'il ne fait pas très chaud pour une enfant, coupa Edward doucement.

Dit papa, j'ai faim ! Commenta Carlie.

Je sais chérie, on va rentrer pour manger et après tu iras dormir.

C'est Bella qui me met au lit alors ! Dit-elle catégoriquement.

Oui ma chérie, je te mettrais au lit ne t'inquiètes pas, répondit Bella en l'embrassant sur le front puisque la petite était toujours dans ces bras.

James, rentre chez toi et je ne veux plus te voir ici, c'est clair ? Demanda Charlie.

Edward entraîna les deux femmes vers la porte d'entrée de Charlie suivit de près par ce dernier. Carlie resta blottit dans les bras de Bella jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous rentrés à l'intérieur de la maison. Bella les conduisit tout droit à la salle et donna Carlie à son père le temps qu'elle aille à la cuisine pour préparer à manger. Edward arriva peu de temps après avec Carlie à ses talons pour s'excuser.

Je suis désolé d'avoir réagi comme ça, je ne voulais pas te mettre dans l'embarras.

Ne vous inquiétez pas, il a dû comprendre sa douleur là au moins.

Tu peux me tutoyer, je n'ai que vingt-quatre ans tu sais.

Mais Carlie en à cinq, non ?

Oui, je l'ai eu très jeune. Sa mère est partit quand elle avait six mois.

Je suis désolé.

Tu n'as pas à l'être, c'est la vie. J'ai pensé qu'en ayant un enfant à charge elle se stabiliserait mais en fait pas du tout, ça a peut-être même était pire. Carlie ne s'en rappelle pas et chaque fois qu'on en parle, elle me dit qu'elle n'a pas de maman.

Et alors ? C'est vrai, j'ai pas de maman, rétorqua la petite.

Carlie, chérie on en a déjà parler. Tu as une maman mais elle est partit.

Comme la maman de Bella ?

Oui comme sa maman.

Et Bella, elle peut devenir ma maman ? Demanda-t-elle innocemment.

Euh ...

Tu sais ma puce, enchaîna Bella, quand ton papa trouvera une fille qu'il aimera, mais beaucoup moins que toi ne t'inquiètes pas, il voudra qu'elle devienne ta maman alors je ne peux pas devenir ta maman. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, toutes les deux on va passer deux mois ensemble, rien que toutes les deux, c'est déjà pas si mal ?

Oui, c'est vrai. J'aime Bella papa, pourquoi tu veux pas qu'elle soit ma maman ?

Charlie arriva en rigolant quand il entendit Carlie demander ça à son père. Bella et Edward se regardèrent avant de partir dans un léger fou rire. Carlie rigola avec eux et elle aida Bella à faire la cuisine. Ils discutèrent de James et de son intrusion dans le jardin pendant le repas, puis vers onze heures et demie, Edward prit Carlie, qui dormait dans les bras de Bella pour aller la coucher. Bella n'arrivera surement pas à se lever demain matin mais elle s'en moquait parce qu'elle avait passé une très bonne soirée avec eux. Elle monta se coucher directement et sombra vite dans un profond sommeil. Le réveil, comme prévu, fut très dur. La fin de cette dernière semaine de cours fut éprouvante pour elle, car tous les soirs, Edward et Carlie étaient là. Ils mangeaient une fois d'un coté, une fois de l'autre. Le samedi arriva bien vite et Bella était donc en vacances. Il était prévu qu'elle s'occupe de Carlie durant ces deux mois mais elle n'en connaissait pas la raison. Elle allait le demander à Edward en ce samedi matin mais elle eu la réponse par elle-même. Quand elle sortit de chez elle, un camion était garer devant chez lui, son père était là-bas, lui aussi. Des hommes déchargèrent un piano noir à queue de concert. Une pièce magnifique. Peut-être était-il prof ? En effet, il était prof de piano et les élèves venaient chez lui. Bella garderait donc Carlie chez Edward qui recevraient ces élèves pour leurs cours de piano. Elle adorait la musique et elle en fût ravie. Carlie, quant à elle, en avait marre de voir comme elle disait si bien, voir défiler tout plein de fille blonde en robe dans sa maison. Ça réplique fit rire Bella et Edward fit une grimace en rigolant. Cette petite n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche et sa plaisait beaucoup à Bella. Quand les hommes eurent finit d'installer le piano dans la pièce qui était réservé à cet effet, Charlie leur proposa d'aller manger en ville. Edward accepta et Carlie était ravie de sortir pour une fois avec son père.

Chérie, tu ne vas pas sortir comme ça rassure moi ? Demanda Charlie.

Si, pourquoi ?

Vas te changer, s'il te plait.

Bella portait un pantalon noir très large avec un petit pull dans les tons orangés. Elle aimé être à l'aise quand elle restait chez elle. Elle souffla un grand coup et partit en direction de chez elle. Elle alla directement dans sa chambre et commença par se sécher les cheveux. Elle enfila ensuite une belle robe rouge légèrement décolleté qui lui arrivait juste au dessous des genoux avec des escarpins de la même couleur. Elle mit ensuite ses bijoux le temps que son fer à friser chauffe et elle se fit des anglaises après qu'elle se soit maquillée. Elle était vraiment sublime. Elle se décida enfin à descendre pour rejoindre les hommes et Carlie. La petite ouvrit en grand la bouche quand elle l'a vit.

Wahou ! Souffla-t-elle alors que son père et Charlie se retournèrent vers Bella. T'es belle, continua la petite.

Merci ma chérie mais toi aussi tu es très jolie tu sais !

Moins que toi aussi ! Dit-elle en lui attrapant la main pour la traîner jusqu'à la voiture où étaient Charlie et Edward. Ce dernier avait le regard posé sur Bella avec un sourire qui contaminé ses yeux.

Tu es resplendissante chérie comme ça, la complimenta son père.

Merci papa, dit-elle en rougissant.

Edward n'avait rien dit mais il n'avait d'yeux que pour elle. Charlie prit sa voiture, Edward monta devant tandis que les filles montèrent toutes les deux derrière. Carlie jouait avec un bracelet que Bella avait fait quand elle était petite. La petite était subjugué par ce bracelet et Bella l'avait remarqué, c'est pourquoi elle l'enleva pour lui passer autour du poignet. Carlie la remercia pendant tout le trajet et Edward s'était retourné pour voir pourquoi sa fille était si contente. Il fût surpris de voir qu'elle avait un bracelet noir et bleu tressé avec une perle au milieu. La petite passa son petit doigt fin sur la perle tout le reste du trajet. Charlie trouva une place rapidement sur un parking non loin du restaurant qu'il convoité. C'était un bâtiment ancien mais très bien conservé. C'était un restaurant simple mais assez chic. Ils descendirent tous les quatre de la voiture, Carlie attrapa rapidement la main de Bella pour se diriger vers le restaurant. Edward regarda sa fille avec un grand sourire et Charlie en fit de même. Elles paraissaient si proches, alors qu'elles ne se connaissaient que depuis une semaine à peine. Ils se rendirent à l'accueil du restaurant. Un jeune homme vint à leur rencontre pour les saluer. Il dévisagea Bella des pieds à la tête et son regard s'arrêta sur les doigts entrecroisés des deux filles. Son sourire s'effaça brièvement à cette vue, cet imbécile n'avait pas fait le rapprochement des âges. Charlie et Edward rigolèrent à la tête qu'affichait le serveur en les accompagnants à une table. Les hommes s'assirent d'un côté et les filles de l'autre. Un autre serveur vint leur apporter les menus, une fois de plus l'homme s'arrêta sur le visage souriant de Bella. Ils prirent commandes et quelques temps après le serveur revint avec le plat de Carlie et de Bella. Cette dernière commença par lui couper sa viande sous l'œil attentif de Charlie, Edward et du serveur.

Elle est gentille ta sœur, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda le serveur à la petite.

C'est pas ma sœur, répliqua Carlie tout sourire.

Oh, excusez-moi, dit-il en partant.

Il revint quelques temps après avec les plats des deux hommes. Le pauvre serveur avait mal interprétés les propos de la fillette. Il pensait qu'Edward et Bella était ensemble, que la petite était celle d'Edward et que l'homme plus âgée était le père d'Edward ou Bella. Il n'avait pas tord sur toute la ligne mais il se trompé sur le plus important, le lien entre Edward et Bella. Le repas se passa très bien, Bella aida Carlie chaque fois qu'elle en avait besoin.

Papa, je peux manger une glace ? Demanda la petite à son père.

Tu es sure que tu vas la manger ?

Bella m'aidera à la finir, dit-elle guillerette.

Dans ces cas là, c'est d'accord, répondit-il en rigolant. Excusez-moi, est-ce qu'on pourrait avoir une glace pour la princesse s'il vous plait ?

Bien sur ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ma jolie ? Demanda le serveur à Carlie en lui parlant comme à une enfant d'un an.

Menthe chocolat ! S'exclama-t-elle ravie.

Bella la regarda surprise, elle n'avait jamais vu une enfant de cinq ans manger de la glace à la menthe. De plus c'était sa glace préférée. Un serveur revint avec la glace et Carlie demanda une seconde cuillère. L'homme s'exécuta et lui tendit la cuillère, qu'elle tendit à son tour à Bella, elle affirma qu'elles iraient beaucoup vite. Les deux hommes rigolèrent en voyant Carlie si enthousiaste à l'idée de partager sa glace avec Bella. Les filles terminèrent leur glace en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Charlie insista pour payer l'addition en guise de cadeau de bienvenue pour ces nouveaux voisins. Un jeune serveur arriva à la hauteur de Bella et lui demanda si elle accepterait de sortir un de ces jours avec lui, elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Carlie lui attrapa la main avant de répondre à sa place.

Je ne pense pas que mon papa soit d'accord avec ça, dit-elle en entraînant Bella à sa suite.

Bella était scotché par l'audace dont venait de faire preuve Carlie, elle l'avait sortit d'un cercle infernale dont elle n'aurait pas était capable de se sortir toute seule. Elle n'arrivait jamais à être méchante, même si elle voulait dire non, elle disait toujours oui, pour faire plaisir. Elle lui murmura un merci, une fois qu'elles furent assises à l'arrière de la voiture. Charlie les raccompagna chez eux mais il ne descendit pas de la voiture, il était quatorze heure moins dix et Edward avait son première élève dans dix minutes.

Tu vas où papa ? Demanda Bella.

J'ai étais appelé pour faire un shoot très important hier et je dois voir le producteur, je suis désolé chérie.

C'est rien, de toute façon je dois garder Carlie cet après midi.

Bien, à tout à l'heure et fait attention à cette princesse, dit Charlie en souriant à la petite.

Tu me connais, j'adore les enfants papa et ce n'est pas la première fois que je fais du babysitting.

Ne vous inquiétés pas Charlie, je suis à la maison quand même si il y a un problème, le rassura Edward.

À ce soir Bella.

À ce soir papa. Fait attention à toi sur la route !

Bella alla chez elle pour se changer. Elle enfila des ballerines sans talons, un pantalon en jean et un petit chemisier bleu puis elle attacha ses cheveux bouclés en une queue de cheval. Elle alla ensuite rejoindre Edward et Carlie chez eux.

Je vais au piano en attendant ma première élève, si elle arrive tu peux lui ouvrir, s'il te plait ?

Oui, je vais rester dans le salon avec Carlie un moment je pense, elle veut faire du dessin cet après midi.

Merci Bella.

De rien.

Edward partit dans la pièce ou le piano avait était installé le matin même. Une mélodie sucrée s'échappa de la pièce, Edward était en train de jouer un morceau quand on sonna à la porte. Bella alla ouvrir, suivit de très près par Carlie. Une jeune fille de dix-sept se tenait sur le pas de la porte, elle avait une robe noire et des petites chaussures de la même couleur. Carlie n'avait pas eu tord en disant qu'il n'y avait que des filles en robes qui venait prendre des cours de piano avec son père.

Bonjour, je viens pour mon cours de piano, dit-elle doucement choqué que ce soit une fille qui lui ouvre la porte.

Bien sûr, suis-moi. Je vais te conduire à ton prof.

Merci beaucoup. C'est votre fille ? Demanda-t-elle avec réserve.

Non, c'est ma babysitteur, répondit Carlie en secouant la tête.

Oh, je vois, rétorqua-t-elle ravie de cette réponse.

Edward, ton premier cours est arrivé, l'informa Bella en passant sa tête dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Merci Bella. Carlie chérie, tu es gentille avec Bella !

La petite hocha la tête avant d'aller lui faire un baiser sur la joue et de repartir avec Bella. Edward se présenta à Jessica comme étant son prof de piano. La jeune fille acquiesça et s'installa au piano alors qu'Edward se posa sur un tabouret à coté d'elle.

Tu as déjà fait du piano ?

Oui, mais ma mère m'a dit que vous étiez un très bon prof donc on a changé, répondit-elle en souriant.

D'accord, je vois que tu as pris des partitions avec toi. Tu peux me montrer ce que tu as déjà joué ?

N'importe lequel ?

Oui, je t'écoute.

Jessica prit des partitions et les posa devant elle. Elle commença à jouer un morceau sous l'œil attentif d'Edward. Dans le salon, les filles étaient en train de dessiner tout en écoutant Jessica jouer du piano quand on sonna à la porte d'entrée. Bella regarda Carlie en lui demandant de rester là le temps qu'elle aille voir ce que c'était. Elle ouvrit la porte à une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'années.

Bonjour, je suis la maman de Jessica. Je me suis permis de venir un peu plus tôt pour pouvoir l'écouter.

Oh, bien suivait moi dans ce cas.

Bonjour madame, dit Carlie en la voyant entrer.

Bonjour !

Bella conduisit la femme jusqu'à la pièce ou se trouvait sa fille et Edward. Elle frappa légèrement à la porte avant d'annoncer que la maman de la jeune fille était déjà là et qu'elle voulait écouter sa fille. Edward la laissa entrer à contre cœur car il n'aimait pas avoir les parents sur le dos quand il faisait travailler leurs enfants. Il laissa sa place à la femme avant de remercier Bella. Cette dernière repartit dans le salon avec Carlie qui lui avait fait un dessin. Elles s'installèrent à nouveau correctement dans le fauteuil et Bella lui montra comment on dessinait un joli papillon. La petite fille fût ravie et s'empressa de colorier le papillon, qu'elle voulait donner à son père. Une demi-heure après Jessica ressortit avec sa mère, qui dévorait littéralement Edward. Bella leva les yeux au ciel car elle se rendit compte que Carlie disait vrai au sujet de ses élèves mais Bella trouvait que le pire était les mères des élèves. Quand Edward ferma la porte, il souffla un grand coup avant que Carlie ne lui saute dans les bras.

Mon prochain élève est dans une heure, est-ce que ça te dérange si je vais faire une course pour l'anniversaire de la princesse ?

Bien sur que non ! Quand est-ce que c'est son anniversaire ?

Samedi prochain.

D'accord, tu restes avec moi ma puce, papa va faire une course.

D'accord, à tout à l'heure papa, dit la petite en lui faisant un bisous sur la joue.

Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire le temps que ton papa n'est pas là ?

On peu aller faire un tour, papa m'a dit qu'il y avait un parc ?

Bien sur, viens mettre un gilet et on y va.

Merci Bella !

Bella entraîna Carlie avec elle dans le parc, où la petite s'amusa avec d'autres enfants. Bella avait l'impression qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de jouer avec d'autres enfants de son âge et elle ne se trompé pas, Edward n'aimait pas sortir parce qu'il avait peur du jugement des autres par rapport à son âge et au fait qu'il est déjà une fille de cinq ans. Au bout d'une petite demi-heure, Carlie demanda à Bella si elles pouvaient rentrer. Elles retournèrent donc chez Edward et la petite l'entraina dans la salle ou le piano trônait au milieu de la pièce.

Tu sais jouer ? Demanda-t-elle timidement en se hissant sur le tabouret à coté de Bella.

Oui, je sais jouer. Tu veux que je te joue quelque chose ma puce ?

Oh oui ! S'extasia la petite.

Bella chercha un morceau à jouer et au bout d'une infime seconde, elle se mit à jouer « Black Keys » des Jonas Brothers, elle enchaîna en chantant la mélodie. Carlie était fixé sur elle avec un grand sourire qui se reflétait aussi dans ses yeux. Elle aimait visiblement cette chanson. Bella jouait sans regarder et elle avait planté son regard dans celui de Carlie qui la regardait avec beaucoup d'admiration. C'était une chanson très belle et très douce. Les deux jeunes filles étaient tellement concentrées qu'elles n'avaient pas entendues rentrer Edward. Il était accompagné de son prochain élève qui était arrivé en même temps que lui. Les deux garçons se dirigèrent en silence vers la salle ou était les filles. Edward se mit dans l'encadrement de la porte et Peter, son élève, se mit à coté de lui. Ils étaient pris par la mélodie et la voix enchanteresse de Bella. Quand elle termina la chanson Carlie lui sauta au cou pour lui faire un bisou.

C'est beau, dit-elle de sa douce voix.

Elle a raison, dit Edward en faisant sursauter les deux filles qui ne s'étaient toujours pas rendu compte de sa présence.

Ah ! Crièrent-elles ensemble.

Ce n'est que moi ! Je ne savais pas que tu jouais Bella.

J'ai un piano à la maison, ma mère m'a obligé à prendre des cours quand j'étais petite.

Tu chantes très bien aussi.

Merci, dit-elle en rougissant légèrement de ce compliment alors que Carlie courra pour aller embrasser son père.

On à été au parc tout à l'heure papa !

Tu me raconteras tout ça après que Peter est partit ma chérie ?

D'accord, dit-elle en faisant en la tête.

Ne t'inquiètes pas ma princesse, ce ne sera pas long et puis j'ai ramené du gâteau pour le quatre heure.

Merci papa !

Mais il faut le faire avant de le manger, Bella va t'aider à le faire, dit-il doucement. Peter, tu peux t'installer à la place de Bella, je reviens dans deux minutes.

D'accord monsieur.

Edward emmena les deux filles jusqu'à la cuisine ou il expliqua à Bella ou se trouvait tout ce dont elle avait besoin et avant de partir il la félicita encore une fois, ce qui eut pour effet de faire rougir de nouveau Bella. Il retourna voir Peter et le fit jouer un morceau de Mozart alors que les filles faisaient du gâteau. Pour patienter, Bella proposa à Carlie de regarder la télé. Elles s'installèrent donc toutes les deux devant un dessin animé qu'elles connaissaient toutes les deux par cœur, « la belle et la bête ». Chaque fois qu'une chanson se faisait entendre, les deux filles chantées. Bella surveilla le gâteau et le sortit du four. Elle en coupa un morceau et le ramena à Carlie qui l'engloutit en moins de temps qu'il n'a fallu pour le faire. Edward raccompagna Peter à la porte, alors que ce dernier n'avait d'yeux que pour Bella qui elle n'avait d'yeux que pour Carlie. Une fois que Peter fût dehors, Edward vint s'assoir en face des deux filles dans le salon sur la table basse.

Papa, on ne s'assoie pas sur les tables !

C'est vrai ma chérie, je sais il ne faut pas le faire mais c'est très important.

Je vais dans ma chambre alors, Bella tu viendras quand papa aura fini de faire sa chose importante ?

Oui ma puce, j'arrive tout de suite.

Je ne savais pas que tu jouais et que tu chantais, continua Edward quand sa fille fût monté.

C'est ma mère qui m'a forcé à prendre des cours de piano, je n'y avais pas touché depuis qu'elle est partit et le chant, c'est une amie qui m'a obligé à en faire au collège.

Elles ont bien fait de te forcer à en faire, ça aurait été du gâchis ! S'exclama-t-il.

Ça m'a fait bizarre de rejouer, ça faisait si longtemps que je n'en avais pas fait.

Tu n'as pas perdus la main en tout cas ! Tu joues très bien et Carlie à l'air d'adorer la chanson que tu lui as chanté.

J'adore cette chanson, elle est vraiment très belle je trouve.

Je trouve également. Je ne vais pas te retenir plus longtemps, je n'ai plus d'élèves alors tu peux retourner chez toi, merci pour aujourd'hui.

De rien, c'était convenu comme ça, je m'occupe de Carlie le temps que tu t'occupes de tes élèves, dit-elle avec le sourire.

Bella monta les escaliers et alla dans la chambre de la petite. Elle lui dit qu'elle devait partir mais Carlie ne voulais pas la laisser partir déjà. Elle lui demanda un câlin, que Bella ne pût refuser. Bella reçut un message de son père, lui disant qu'il ne rentrerait que dans trois jours, elle avait l'habitude de ce genre de message mais ça lui faisait toujours mal de savoir qu'il ne reviendrait pas tout de suite et qu'elle serait seule. Alors que la petite était toujours dans ces bras, quelqu'un sonna à la porte.

Mon dieu, mais qu'est-ce que vous faites la ? S'exclama Edward.

Visite surprise ! S'écria une jeune femme, plutôt petite avec de long cheveux châtains.

Comment tu vas ? Demanda une autre femme, qui elle était plus grande et blonde.

Bien, c'est Carlie qui va être contente de vous revoir ! Carlie ? Tu as de la visite !

De la visite ? Demanda-t-elle doucement à Bella.

Je ne sais pas ma puce, viens on va aller voir ton papa, de toute façon, je vais rentrer chez moi.

Tu vas aller voir ton papa aussi ? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

Non, mon papa ne rentre pas avant mardi, dit-elle tristement.

Tu me portes dans les escaliers ? Demanda-t-elle en lui tendant les bras.

Bien sûr ! Viens là petite princesse !

Bella attrapa Carlie et la petite s'accrocha à son cou. Elles descendirent donc les escaliers toutes les deux quand Carlie vit les deux femmes qui regardaient étrangement Bella. Carlie sauta presque des bras de Bella pour aller à la rencontre des deux femmes en criant.

Alice ! Rose !

Alors ma chérie, comment tu vas depuis tout ce temps ? Demanda Alice.

Bien !

Tu t'es fait des amis ma puce ici ? Demanda Rose.

Oui ! Bella, dit-elle en désignant l'intéresser.

Euh ... bonjour, dit-elle doucement. Je vais y aller, bonne fin de soirée. À demain ma puce.

Oh, d'accord, tu remercieras encore ton père pour ce midi.

Je n'y manquerai pas, dit-elle en prenant sa veste.

Menteuse ! S'exclama la petite. Elle peut pas dire merci à son papa, il rentre pas avant mardi ! Dit-elle en pointant son doigt sur Bella.

Je lui dirais quand il rentrera, ne t'inquiètes pas, dit-elle en lui faisant un bisou sur le front. À demain ma puce.

Tu ne nous présente pas ? Demanda Alice.

Oh si, pardon ! Alice et Rosalie, je vous présente Bella, notre voisine et la babysitteur de Carlie. Bella, je te présente Alice et Rose, mes sœurs.

Ravie de faire ta connaissance Bella, répondit Alice guillerette.

Moi aussi, dit-elle doucement.

Les hommes ne sont pas avec vous ? Demanda Edward.

Si, ils arrivent. Ils sont partis acheter quelques bricoles pour manger ce soir. Oh bien les voilà, ajouta-t-elle quand on sonna à la porte.

Edward alla ouvrir la porte et il fut surpris de voir que ce n'étais pas ces beaux-frères mais James l'ex de Bella. Ce dernier venait d'aller sonner chez elle et comme elle n'avait pas répondu, il c'était dit qu'elle était partit chez son nouveau copain. Edward lui demanda de partir de chez lui sur un ton sans appel. James le regarda avec mépris.

Je te jure que le jour où je la vois, elle va souffrir ! Cracha-t-il mauvais.

Ne t'avise même pas de toucher à un seul cheveu de sa tête ! Répondit-il sur le même ton. Et ne t'approches plus d'ici, non plus ! Dit-il avant de claquer la porte d'entrée.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Demanda Rose.

Je suis désolé, dit Bella en pleurant.

Pleure pas Bella, s'il te plait ! Demanda la petite en faisant une petite moue triste.

Je suis désolé ma chérie.

Est-ce que quelqu'un peut nous expliquer, ce qui se passe dans cette maison ? Demanda Alice quand on sonna à nouveau à la porte. Je vais ouvrir, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte d'un pas décider. Oh, mon chéri ! S'exclama-t-elle en voyant son fiancé.

Et moi ?

Mais toi aussi, je suis contente de vous voir, vous arrivaient à temps pour les explications, dit-elle en refermant la porte derrière eux.

Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda Edward en chuchotant à Bella.

Oui, je suis vraiment désolé, je vais rentrer chez moi, dit-elle en essuyant ses larmes.

Tu peux rester ici encore un moment, puisque ton père ne rentre pas avant mardi.

Et si on allait au salon, je crois mon très cher frère que tu as des explications à nous donner !

Ce n'est pas à moi de vous parler de ça et je ne suis pas sur que Bella veuille en parler maintenant, dit-il doucement.

Ils allèrent tous au salon et prirent place. Carlie alla directement s'assoir sur les genoux de Bella. La petite posa sa main sur la joue de Bella et essuya ses dernières larmes qui avaient passés la barrière de ses yeux encore maquillés du midi.

Bella, je te présente Jasper, le fiancé d'Alice et Emmett, le fiancé de Rose. Jazz, Em, je vous présente Bella, qui est notre voisine et la babysitteur de Carlie, commença Edward.

Enchanté, en tout cas notre petite princesse à l'air d'apprécier sa nouvelle babysitteur, rétorqua Jazz.

Elle est gentille Bella, dit la petite, mais elle a du chagrin.

Ne t'inquiètes pas ma chérie, je vais bien, la rassura Bella. Le garçon que vous avez vu tout à l'heure, c'est mon ex petit ami, ça fait un peu plus d'un an que nous ne sommes plus ensemble, il m'a quitté quand on a appris que j'étais stérile, ça faisait plus de trois ans que nous étions ensemble et il a tout arrêté à cause de ça ! J'ai mis du temps à m'en remettre et je ne l'avais plus vus depuis mais il est revenu cette semaine et mon père l'a empêché de me parler et Edward aussi alors je crois que tout le temps qu'il ne m'aura pas parlé, il reviendra, dit-elle en baissant la tête.

Es-tu en train de nous dire, qu'un garçon avec qui tu étais depuis trois ans, t'as quitté parce que tu ne pouvais pas avoir d'enfants ? Demanda Jazz abasourdie.

Oui.

C'est complètement ridicule ! Non mais qui peut être assez ...

Jazz, Carlie à des oreilles, le coupa Alice.

Désolé.

Pas grave tonton ! Dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Bon et bien, j'ai cru comprendre que tu étais toute seule jusque mardi, tu peux rester manger avec nous ce soir, dit Alice avec le sourire. Les hommes font ce qu'ils veulent et les femmes vont préparer à manger !

Je ne veux pas déranger. Je vais rentrer chez moi ne vous inquiétez pas.

S'il te plait Bella, comme ça on pourra apprendre à se connaître un peu mieux tous, dit Rose avec un sourire sincère.

D'accord, je veux bien rester.

De toute façon tu n'avais pas vraiment le choix, tu t'en apercevras au cours de la soirée, quand ces deux-là veulent quelque chose, elles l'ont ! S'exclama Emmett en souriant.

Les trois femmes allèrent dans la cuisine et discutèrent de leurs goûts et questionnaire Bella sur leur frère. Bella ne répondit pas mais rougit aux insinuations des deux femmes. Le repas fût prêt assez tôt et tout le monde passa à table, Bella fit le service et s'occupa, comme d'habitude, de Carlie. Tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur elles. Ils appréciaient tous Bella, cela se voyait dans leur regard. Une fois le dessert avalé, Bella voulut repartir chez elle, mais Alice l'en empêcha en lui disant que la soirée n'était pas terminé et que de toute manière elle habité juste à coté, donc il n'y avait pas le feu. Ils parlèrent tous pendant un nombre d'heures impressionnantes de tout et n'importe quoi, en passant par leur rencontre, la première fois ou les filles avaient présentées leur copain à Edward et la première fois ou elles avaient vu Carlie.

Edward, tu ne nous jouerais pas un petit quelque chose au piano, ça fait si longtemps ? Demanda Alice avec un grand sourire.

Tu sais que je ne peux rien te refuser ! S'exclama-t-il en rigolant.

Cool ! S'écria Carlie en suivant tout le monde dans la pièce où se trouvait le piano.

Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je joue ?

Je ne sais pas, choisit ! Dit-elle en s'illuminant soudain.

Sinon Bella peut jouer ! Dit-il en se tournant vers cette dernière.

Quoi ? Non, je ... non, dit-elle en bégayant.

Tu sais jouer ? Demanda Rose.

Elle joue trop bien et en plus elle chante ! S'exclama Carlie.

Merci ma puce, dit-elle en secouant la tête, ils lui avaient tendus un piège tous les deux.

Oups ! Rigola la petite. C'était un secret ? Papa le sais de toute façon !

Non ce n'étais pas un secret mais ...

Il n'y a pas de mais ! Nous t'écoutons, rajouta Jazz.

Bella se posa donc sur le petit tabouret du piano. Elle regarda Carlie qui lui faisait un grand sourire, elle lui demanda de jouer la même chanson que tout à l'heure. Bella souffla de résignation et commença à faire courir ses doigts sur l'ivoire du piano et sa voix s'éleva dans la pièce. Ils étaient tous attentif à cette chanson qui était douce et qui faisait passer un message d'amour. Edward avait sa fille dans les bras et un grand sourire s'étira sur ces lèvres alors que Carlie avait la même expression sur le visage. Alice et Rose regardaient leur frère avec ce sourire en coin qui en disait long sur leurs pensées. Ils avaient tous étaient touchés par l'histoire de Bella. La chanson venait de prendre fin et Alice et Rose avaient les yeux larmoyants. Les garçons tentaient de les réconforter alors que Carlie se jeta dans les bras de Bella et lui fit un gros bisou sur la joue quand son portable sonna. C'était son père.

Papa, est-ce que ça va ?

Oui, je voulais savoir si toi tu allais bien ? Tu as bien tout fermé à clé ?

Papa, je vais bien ne t'en fais pas pour moi et je ne suis pas à la maison.

Quoi ? Où est-ce que tu es jeune fille ? Demanda Charlie anxieux.

Je suis chez Edward, ces sœurs et ses beaux-frères sont là et ils m'ont invité à manger avec eux puisque j'étais toute seule.

Ah, je suis rassuré alors, mais demande à l'un d'entre eux de te ramener jusqu'à la porte, on ne sait jamais avec James, il pourrait revenir !

Il est revenu, souffla-t-elle.

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?

Papa, ne t'énerves pas, Edward l'a reçu comme il se doit.

Raison de plus pour que l'un d'entre eux te ramènes à la maison !

Papa, qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il m'arrive en traversant le jardin ? Demanda-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Bella, je suis sérieux !

Moi aussi papa, je suis sérieuse. Je te laisse, fais attention à toi surtout !

Ne t'inquiètes pas chérie, toi aussi fait attention à toi.

Oui ... je t'aime papa, dit-elle doucement.

Moi aussi ma chérie, je t'aime. À mardi !

Bella raccrocha et Carlie, qui était toujours sur ces genoux lui refit un bisou. Alice s'extasia devant son talent musical ainsi que tous les autres sauf Edward, il avait le regard posé sur sa fille et Bella. Il appréciait Bella mais ses sentiments n'étaient pas stables. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait. Un jour il ne la considérait que comme la babysitteur et le lendemain, il ne savait plus ce qu'il pensait de cette fille. Elle n'avait que dix neuf ans, lui en avait vingt quatre et il avait une fille de cinq ans, qui semblait beaucoup apprécier Bella. Carlie tira son père de ses pensées en agitant la main en sa direction.

Papa, je suis fatigué ! Dit-elle exténuer.

Dit au revoir à tout le monde et je monte avec toi, répondit-il avec un léger sourire.

Non, je veux Bella !

D'accord mais tu dis au revoir à tout le monde quand même.

Au revoir tata Alice !

Au revoir ma chérie.

Au revoir tata Rose !

Au revoir ma puce !

Au revoir tonton Jazz !

Au revoir petite chipie !

Au revoir tonton Em !

Au revoir mon trésor !

Au revoir mon papa chéri !

Au revoir ma princesse, fait de beaux rêves ! Dit-il en la prenant dans ces bras pour lui faire un câlin.

Tu viens Bella ? Demanda-t-elle lorsque son père la reposa par terre.

J'arrive ma puce.

Bella la prit à bras et monta les escaliers avec elle alors qu'elle avait la tête nichée dans le creux de son cou. Bella l'aida à se déshabiller puis, elle la mit en pyjama. Alors que Bella allait partir pour rejoindre le reste de la famille, Carlie la supplia presque de rester avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme. Bella accepta à une condition, que Carlie lui fasse une petite place dans son lit. C'est ainsi que Bella se coucha à coté d'elle, la serrant dans ces bras pour qu'elle s'endorme. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, c'est qu'elle s'endormirait elle aussi. À l'étage du dessous, les conversations allaient bon train, Alice avait remarqué l'attitude d'Edward vis-à-vis de la babysitteur et Rose appuya ces propos. Les garçons en rajoutèrent une couche et Edward trouva une excuse pour s'absenter.

Ça fait un moment qu'elle est monté, je devrais aller voir si tout va bien, Carlie n'arrive peut-être pas à dormir.

Je viens avec toi, ma filleule m'a tellement manqué ! S'exclama Alice en se levant pour suivre son frère dans les escaliers.

Oh ! Souffla Edward en voyant que sa fille dormait dans les bras de Bella, qui elle aussi dormait.

Elles sont belles toutes les deux, chuchota Alice.

Oui, je sais ça, répondit-il sans réfléchir avant de regarder sa sœur avec une mine outrée.

Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne leur dirais rien, dit-elle dans un sourire qu'elle voulait rassurant pour son frère.

Merci Alice, dit-il doucement alors qu'il s'approchait du lit pour remonter la couverture sur les deux filles.

Tu sais que tu es touchant quand tu es comme ça ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu si heureux depuis la naissance de Carlie, enfin mis à part tous les moments que tu passes avec ta fille, tu ne souris plus comme avant, tu as changé mais ce soir je te retrouve comme avant. J'aime Bella pour t'avoir redonné goût à la vie mais saches qu'elle est beaucoup plus jeune que toi et que tu as une enfant de cinq ans à charge alors ne fait pas l'idiot, veux-tu !

Tu sais que tu devrais pensais à respirer pendant tes monologues, dit-il en passant un bras sur ses épaules pour l'emmener avec elle en bas pour rejoindre les autres.

Elles dorment toutes les deux comme des bébés ! S'exclama Alice en allant retrouvé les bras de Jazz.

Il est très tard, vous ne voulez pas rester dormir à la maison ? Vous pourrait prendre le petit déjeuner avec Carlie, sa lui ferait tellement plaisir de manger avec vous ! Surtout toi Emmett ! Vu toutes les bêtises que tu lui as apprises en mangeant, elle adore prendre son petit déjeuné maintenant et demain tu t'occuperas de nettoyer toutes les bêtises qu'elle aura faites en mangeant à cause de toi ! Dit Edward en rigolant.

D'accord ! Je m'occupe de la princesse demain matin ! Qui s'en occupe l'après-midi ?

Bella est sa babysitteur je te rappelle !

Et bien j'irais avec Rose et Bella faire les magasins pour Carlie demain après-midi alors ! S'extasia Alice qui adorait les magasins.

Arrête de dépenser autant d'argent pour ta nièce ! Répondit Edward en levant les yeux au ciel.

Je te signale, qu'en plus d'être ma nièce, c'est aussi ma filleule, donc je la gâte si je veux monsieur !

D'accord et bien maintenant que le programme de demain est réglé, tout le monde au lit, les chambres d'amis sont à l'étage alors ne faite pas de bruit, les filles dorment, dit-il doucement.

Edward alla préparer les deux chambres pour ces sœurs, afin d'aller se coucher lui-même dans la sienne, qui était voisine de celle de sa fille. Il passa sa tête rapidement pour voir si elles dormaient encore, elles n'avaient pas bougés d'un pouce ni l'une ni l'autre. Il les observa longuement avant d'aller dormir. Au petit matin, Carlie réveilla Bella et cette dernière se demandait où elle était. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas chez elle et elle commença à prendre peur jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte que la personne qui essayait de la réveiller n'était autre que Carlie. Elle lui fit un léger sourire avant de se lever, elle regarda l'heure sur le petit réveil et s'aperçut qu'il n'était que huit heures, elle espérait que personne ne serait levé mais c'était sans compter sur Alice et Rose qui étaient déjà en bas et qui avaient préparé le petit déjeuné. Carlie sauta dans les bras de ses tantes pour leur dire bonjour. Les joues de Bella prirent une teinte rosées en voyant Edward descendre en boxer dans les escaliers. Carlie lui sauta dessus et lui claqua un bisou sur la joue. Bella se confondit en excuses auprès d'Edward.

Je suis vraiment désolé pour hier, dit-elle en rougissant encore plus en regardant le torse d'Edward qui était très musclés.

Ne t'inquiètes pas Bella, tu étais fatigués. Et puis je pense que ça à fait plaisir à Carlie de dormir avec toi, n'est-ce pas princesse ?

Oui ! C'est quand que tu redores avec moi Bella ?

Je ne sais pas ma puce, je ne peux pas dormir avec toi toutes les nuits, dit-elle doucement.

Jusque mardi ? Demanda la petite avec un large sourire.

Il faut que je rentre chez moi tu sais.

C'est pas juste ! On est dimanche et papa il travaille pas, en plus y'a tata Alice et tonton Jazz et tata Rose et tonton Emmett ! Dit la petite avec une moue affreusement boudeuse. Tu restes avec nous aujourd'hui ?

Ne t'inquiètes pas ma chérie, ta super marraine à tout prévu et Bella va venir avec nous cet après midi pour refaire ta garde-robe !

Cool ! Il est où tonton Emmett ?

Tu peux aller le réveiller ma chérie, il est l'heure qu'il se lève, lui répondit doucement Rose.

Bon le temps que ce petit monstre aille réveiller Emmett, on peut peut-être préparer la table du petit déjeuné, non ? Demanda Alice tout sourire.

C'est gentil pour cet après midi mais je vais vous laisser en famille, je vais rentrer chez moi, il faut que j'aille me laver et me changer.

S'il te plait Bella, ça nous ferait très plaisir que tu viennes avec nous et puis Carlie t'adore, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

Euh ... d'accord, je vous rejoins cet après midi alors !

Tu ne manges pas avec nous ? Demanda Edward.

Non, c'est très gentil, j'ai déjà abusé de votre hospitalité cette nuit et hier soir, je ne voudrais pas abuser. À tout à l'heure les filles.

Bella rentra chez elle et s'enferma dans sa salle de bain immédiatement. Elle resta sous l'eau chaude un très long moment pour se détendre. Le corps d'Edward revenant à sa mémoire depuis qu'il avait descendus les escaliers couvert seulement d'un boxer. Elle prit un jean et un chemisier qu'elle enfila avant de faire ses cheveux et de se maquiller très légèrement. Elle mangea ensuite son petit déjeuné dans la banquette devant une télé éteinte. Elle regarda ce qu'elle pourrait manger le midi et ne trouve que du surgelé, il fallait vraiment qu'elle aille faire des courses car son père n'avait jamais le temps de le faire. Elle trouva quand même du surgelé au fond du congélateur du garage, ça ferait l'affaire pour une fois. Elle fit un brin de ménage dans toute la maison et une fois fait, elle fit cuire son repas. Elle mangea, comme son petit déjeuné dans la banquette, dans un calme royale. Elle avait envie de solitude depuis ce matin, les visages d'Edward et de Carlie lui étaient revenues en mémoire toute la matinée. Elle ne savait pas quoi en penser. Edward était plus âgé qu'elle de cinq ans et il avait une fille de cinq également. Elle se demandait si il pensait à elle d'une autre façon qu'en tant que babysitteur de sa fille. Elle aurait aimé être plus pour lui mais ne savais pas comment faire. Tous les éloignés, sauf Carlie. Elle était leur attache commune à tous les deux. C'était cette petite fille de cinq ans qui servait de passerelle entre les deux. C'est grâce à cette petite qu'ils se voyaient et se parlaient tous les jours. Comment une petite fille de cet âge pouvait avoir ce pouvoir sur les autres ? Elle repensait à tout ça quand on sonna à sa porte, elle pensait tout de suite à James, qui serait revenue pour lui parler mais ce n'était qu'Alice qui venait déjà la chercher pour aller faire les magasins entre filles. Elle prit une veste et suivit Alice chez Edward. Elle fit la bise aux garçons qu'elle n'avait pas vus ce matin et suivit Alice et Rose, qui avait Carlie dans les bras jusqu'à la voiture dans l'allée. C'était un très beau cabriolet rouge et Bella en déduisit qu'il appartenait à Rose puisque c'est elle qui prit le volant. Elle les emmena au centre-ville et pendant tout l'après-midi, Carlie défila avec des vêtements différents. Ses tantes avaient dépensé une fortune pour elle mais elles ne semblaient pas s'en soucier. La petite riait aux éclats, elle était tellement fatiguée en fin de journée, que Bella dut la porter. Elles rentrèrent toutes les quatre chez Edward, Alice et Rose portant les paquets et Bella portant la petite qui c'était endormie pendant le trajet.

Vous avez encore dévalisée les magasins toutes les deux ? Demanda Edward en voyant ces sœurs rentrées avec beaucoup de sacs.

Mais non, nous n'avons pas dévalisé les magasins, nous avons fait plaisir à notre nièce chérie. Et puis Bella lui a acheté quelque chose aussi !

Quoi ? S'exclama Edward en regardant cette dernière.

Elle s'est endormie, dit-elle en changeant habillement de sujet.

Qu'est-ce que tu lui a acheté ? Continua-t-il quand même.

Pas grand-chose, un petit chien en peluche, dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel alors que la petite se réveillait dans ces bras.

Papa ! Regarde, Bella m'a acheté Myrtille ! Dit-elle en désignant un petit chien en peluche.

Oh, il est très joli ma chérie.

C'est une fille papa ! Dit tu crois que mes autres nounours ne diront rien ?

Mais non ma puce, ils seront surement très content d'avoir une nouvelle copine, dit-il en souriant affectueusement à sa fille. Tu me montres ce que tes tantes ont acheté ma chérie ?

Oui !

Carlie alla chercher ces tantes et Bella, elles prirent les paquets et les ramenèrent dans le salon. Alice et Rose montrèrent à Edward tout ce qu'elles avaient acheté quand Jazz et Emmett rentrèrent dans le salon. Ils embrassèrent chacun leur conjointe avant de faire un baiser sur le front de Carlie et de faire la bise à Bella. Edward avait le regard posé sur cette dernière avec un sourire adorateur sur les lèvres, elle avait toujours Carlie sur les genoux et la petite semblait l'apprécier énormément. Ils discutèrent pendant un moment et Alice invita Bella à rester manger avec eux le soir, elle fut forcé d'accepter quand Carlie lui fit une petite moue boudeuse. Jazz et Emmett en rajoutèrent aussi un peu et elle fut forcée d'accepter cette proposition. Alice et Rose allèrent préparer à manger, le temps que Bella monte avec Carlie pour aller présenter Myrtille à ses nounours. La petite voulait absolument que ce soit elle qui soit là. Edward était heureux de voir que sa fille s'entendait si bien avec elle. Plus le temps passé et plus ses sentiments envers elle s'intensifiaient. Il ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet avec elle et puis il avait aussi peur du rejet puisqu'il faut dire que Bella ne montrait pas un grand intérêt pour lui mis à part pour sa fille. Quand elle redescendit avec Carlie, le dîner était prêt et tout le monde passa à table. Carlie regardait son père, puis Bella et encore son père et puis Bella avant de prendre la parole.

Papa, pourquoi Bella peut pas être ma maman ? Demanda-t-elle innocemment alors que Bella avala son eau de travers avant de tousser pour reprendre son souffle. Tout le monde regardait Edward dans l'attente d'une réponse qui mit du temps à venir.

Ma chérie, nous en avons déjà parlé et Bella t'as expliqué pourquoi ce n'était pas possible, répondit-il calmement mais stressé.

Mais oui mais je veux une maman, tous les enfants ont une maman et moi j'en ai pas ! Dit-elle tristement.

Je n'en ai pas non plus ma puce, répondit Bella en lui caressant la joue.

T'as pas de maman, t'as pas d'amoureux et t'as pas d'enfants et moi j'ai pas de maman, j'ai pas d'amoureux, j'ai qu'un papa ! Dit-elle en plantant son regard dans le sien.

Ma chérie, tu sais pour que tu es une maman, il faudrait que ton papa trouve une fille qu'il aimera énormément et à ce moment-là, il te la présentera, intervint doucement Alice.

Je veux Bella, moi ! Dit-elle en râlant.

Carlie ...

Non, je fais la tête sinon, le coupa-t-elle avec aplomb.

Ma chérie, tu ne peux pas faire la tête à ton papa parce que je ne peux pas être ta maman. Ton papa n'y peut rien mais même si je ne suis pas ta maman, nous passerons quand même nos vacances ensemble toutes les deux ! La rassura Bella, du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

C'est pas juste, toutes les petites filles ont une maman et leur papa il est très amoureux. Pourquoi t'es pas amoureux papa ? Tu l'aimes pas Bella ? Demanda-t-elle tristement.

Ma chérie, on ne tombe pas amoureux en une semaine et puis tu sais Bella est jeune pour être maman.

Carlie ma chérie, commença doucement Jazz, tu sais les grandes personnes c'est très compliqué et parfois ils font des choses que les petites filles comme toi, ne comprennes pas. Alors même si Bella n'est pas ta maman et que ton papa n'est pas amoureux d'elle, ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne l'aime pas, termina-t-il alors qu'un sourire réapparut sur les lèvres de Carlie.

C'est vrai ? Demanda-t-elle ravie.

Ils hochèrent tous la tête en signe d'approbation et Carlie fut rassurer. La fin de soirée se passa très bien et Bella rentra chez elle, sous l'œil attentif des garçons, qui attendirent pour refermer la porte, qu'elle soit rentrée chez elle. Ils ne voulaient pas qui lui arrive quelque chose. Edward expliqua encore un peu à Carlie que Bella ne pouvait pas être sa maman avant qu'elle n'aille se coucher. Les autres allèrent se coucher pendant que Bella, chez elle, s'enferma, pour la première fois depuis que sa mère était partit, dans la salle de musique ou se trouvait son piano. Elle se posa sur le petit tabouret et laissa glisser ses doigts sur l'ivoire avant de ne commencer à jouer le même morceau qu'elle avait joué pour Carlie. Elle n'avait joué que quelques mesures quand on sonna à la porte, naturellement elle prit peur et au lieu d'aller voir qui était derrière la porte, elle attrapa son portable et appela chez Edward, qui décrocha tout de suite.

Oui ?

Edward ? Chuchota-t-elle.

Bella ? Est-ce que ça va ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Je ... je suppose que ce n'est pas toi qui es en train de sonner à ma porte ? Demanda-t-elle en étouffant un sanglot.

J'arrive, dit-il en lançant le téléphone sur son lit.

Edward ? Chuchota-t-elle.

Personne ne lui répondit, Edward était déjà sorti en boxer dans le jardin. Elle entendit des cris devant sa porte. D'abord elle perçut deux hommes se disputer, puis se battre. Ses sanglots s'intensifièrent avant qu'elle n'entend d'autres cris se mêler à tout ça. Des cris féminins se mêlèrent à la chose qui se déroulait dehors. Bella prit peur et courut pour se précipiter dehors. Ce qu'elle y vit la terrorisa. Edward et James étaient en train de se battre sur la pelouse. Edward était en boxer dans la nuit étoilée, Jazz et Emmett essayaient de les séparer et Alice et Rose criaient après leurs amis pour qu'ils arrêtent ça tout de suite. Bella ne réfléchit pas et se précipita entre les deux hommes pour les séparer, elle se prit une claque de la part de James, c'était sa punition pour être intervenue dans cette bagarre. Alors qu'elle se relevé pour leur demander une nouvelle fois de s'arrêter, elle se prit le poing de James en pleine figure.

Stop ! Pleurnicha-t-elle. Arrêtez !

Tais-toi ! Arrêtes de pleurer comme une enfant !

Bella, viens là ! Intervint doucement Alice.

Non, elle ne bouge pas !

Ne lui dit pas ce qu'elle doit faire ! Hurla Edward.

Edward, calme-toi ! Dit Jazz en tirant sur son bras pour l'entraîner sur le coté.

Toi, tu pars tout de suite avant que je n'appelle les gendarmes ! Poursuivit Emmett d'un ton sans appel.

Je fais ce que je veux ! Cracha ce dernier.

Tu n'es pas chez toi, James. Pars ! Pleura Bella.

Je reviendrais te voir ! Ton fidèle compagnon ne sera pas toujours la ! Cracha-t-il.

Je ne suis pas ...

Edward, sa suffit maintenant ! Ta fille est seule chez toi et tu es à moitié nu dans un jardin en train de te battre ! Lança Alice alors que Jazz la cala dans ses bras pour la réconforter et la tenir au chaud puisqu'ils étaient tous en pyjama.

Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda Edward en se dirigeant vers Bella alors que cette dernière pleurait en voyant James s'éloigner au volant de sa voiture.

Non, non ça ne va pas ! Comment veux-tu que j'aille bien ? Tu saignes ! S'exclama-t-elle. Rentre, je vais te soigner !

Bella, ferme ta porte et viens chez Edward, tu seras mieux, glissa doucement Rose qui était lovée dans les bras d'Emmett.

Bella ferma sa porte à clé après avoir pris une veste. Elle suivit toute la troupe dans le jardin et entra dans la maison voisine. Elle demanda le nécessaire pour nettoyer les blessures d'Edward. Elle lui ordonna presque de s'assoir dans le canapé et il s'exécuta sans rechigner. Elle soigna toutes ses blessures alors que tous les autres étaient repartis se coucher. Elle avait fini de le soigner quand elle passa sa main sur sa propre joue et ressentit la douleur. Elle ne se rappelé plus qu'elle aussi, elle c'était pris un coup, voire plusieurs même. Edward posa sa paume sur sa petite joue, un courant électrique passa entre eux. Bella plongea son regard dans le siens. Edward avait toujours sa main sur sa joue qui avait commençait à rougir suite aux coups qu'elle avait reçu. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait qu'elle se soit interposée ? Alors qu'il passait son pouce doucement sur sa joue, les marches des escaliers craquèrent et Carlie arriva, les larmes aux yeux vers eux dans le salon.

Ma princesse, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Edward inquiet.

J'ai ... j'ai vu de ma fenêtre, je ... je vous ai entendus, pleurnicha-t-elle en se jetant dans les bras de Bella en pleurant vraiment.

Ma chérie, je suis désolé que tu es vu ça, dit doucement Bella en la berçant. Ne pleure pas ma puce, s'il te plait.

Mais toi tu pleurs et papa est tout rouge, je l'ai vu ! Il a tapé sur ton ancien amoureux et lui il a frappé mon papa !

Je suis désolé que tu es vu tout ça ma princesse. Je suis vraiment désolé, tu sais.

C'est pas ta faute papa, dit-elle en lui tendant la main, qu'il attrapa sans tarder.

Je suis désolé ma puce, répondit Bella doucement. Edward, je vais rentrer chez moi maintenant.

Non, restes ici jusqu'à ce que ton père revienne, je serais plus tranquille.

Je ne veux pas déranger Edward, merci beaucoup.

Bella, tu dors avec moi ? Demanda doucement Carlie.

Euh ... d'accord, capitula-t-elle doucement.

Merci, Myrtille va te faire de la place dans mon lit.

Carlie embrassa son père tendrement, ce dernier embrassa le front de Bella avant de les laisser monter pour qu'elles se couchent. Il les suivit pour aller se coucher alors que Bella borda la petite avant de se coucher à ces cotés. Bella ne dormit pas de la nuit, elle repensait à cette dispute qui avait éclaté entre les deux hommes mais elle repensait surtout à Edward, sa main sur sa joue et son regard pénétrant. Elle ne voyait que ça, toute la nuit. Puis quand elle trouva enfin le sommeil, elle fût réveillé par Carlie, la petite était en train de faire un cauchemar, la dispute entre son père et James devait y être pour quelque chose, c'était sur. Elle alluma la lumière et essaya de la réconforter mais rien n'y fit et Edward arriva dans la chambre, il se posa à coté d'elles. Carlie était au milieu d'Edward et Bella. Ils se rendormirent tous les trois quand la petite se calma enfin. Ça faisait très portrait de famille tout ça et Carlie s'en rendit bien compte en se levant. Elle les regarda un à un avant de se lever sans faire de bruit pour aller chercher sa tante Alice, qui était déjà dans la cuisine.

Tata, viens voir papa et Bella ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Quoi ? Mais ... d'accord, je te suis, dit-elle en la suivant dans l'escalier. Oh ! Fit-elle surprise de les voir là tous les deux. Ils ont dormit tous les deux avec toi ?

Oui, j'ai fait un cauchemar cette nuit et papa m'a entendu pleurer alors il est venu aider Bella et ils dorment tous les deux maintenant. Papa ! Bella ! Debout ! S'écria-t-elle alors que les deux relevèrent la tête.

Bella rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux quand à Edward, son regard se posa encore une fois sur elle, sans pouvoir s'en défaire. Elle l'attirait encore plus que la veille. Ils se levèrent tout deux sous l'œil attendris d'Alice et de Carlie et les suivirent dans la cuisine. Une fois de plus Edward n'était pas très couvert et le regard de Bella balaya son torse nu avant que l'on ne sonne à la porte et que Bella n'aille ouvrir, puisqu'elle était la seule à avoir une tenue correcte, puisqu'elle ne s'était pas changée pour dormir. Elle fût surprise de voir la fille qui prenait des cours de piano avec Edward, elle était sur le pas de la porte avec sa mère et son regard se bloqua derrière Bella, cette dernière se retourna pour voir Edward et Alice, l'un à coté de l'autre. La mère de Jessica devait se faire beaucoup d'idées, et pas des plus catholiques.

Nous sommes un peu en avance, je voulais l'écouter jouer avant de partir, dit-elle calmement.

Excusez-nous mais nous venons de nous lever, vous avez vus l'heure ? Son cours ne commence que dans une heure, madame ! Répondit Edward exaspéré par cette femme.

Oui, je sais et je m'en excuse, je vois que vous avez de la visite en plus ! Dit-elle acerbe.

N'allez pas vous imaginer quoi que ce soit, c'est ma sœur, dit-il en désignant Alice, et la babysitteur de ma fille, enchaîna-t-il en montrant cette fois-ci Bella.

Oh ! Pardonnez-moi, je m'excuse, je suis vraiment confuse, dit-elle en prenant une teinte rosé.

Ce n'est rien, attendez dans le salon, je vais prendre une douche et j'arrive pour votre fille. Bella, tu peux t'occuper de Carlie ?

Oui, bien sûr, je suis là pour ça, je retournerais chez moi après dans ce cas-là.

Merci ! Chérie, tu restes avec marraine et Bella, papa va se laver.

D'accord !

Bella fit entrer Jessica et sa mère et les conduisit au salon. Alice ramena le petit déjeuné de Carlie dans la banquette, ou cette dernière était assise sur Bella, pour changer. Alors que la femme allait prendre la parole, sa bouche s'entre-ouvrit et ces yeux s'agrandirent. Elle était fixée sur Jazz, qui était en train de descendre les escaliers. Naturellement, il ne portait qu'un boxer et Alice alla à sa rencontre tout de suite pour l'embrasser tendrement. Elle lui fit un petit signe de tête vers le salon pour qu'il regarde, quand il vit la femme, il embrassa de nouveau Alice et remonta. Il redescendit quelques secondes après, avec un pantalon de toile sur les fesses. Alice lui sourit amoureusement et tendrement et il en fit de même. Il alla faire la bise à Bella puis il embrassa Carlie qui était en train de manger. Il salua brièvement les deux intruses avant de se poser à coté de Bella. Alors qu'il était en train de s'assoir, Rose et Emmett firent leur entrée dans le salon. Rose envoya Emmett se couvrir également quand elle vit les deux femmes assises sur le canapé. La femme se leva et informa sa fille qu'elle devait partir tout de suite et qu'il n'était pas possible pour elle d'attendre plus longtemps, il ne restait donc plus que Jessica. Cette dernière posa son regard sur chacun d'entre eux, elle cherchait quelque chose, mais quoi ? Son regard se stoppa sur Bella, avant qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche.

Vous êtes qui, tous ? Demanda-t-elle septique.

En quoi est-ce que ça te regarde ? Demanda Rose sur la défensive.

Eh bien, je suis chez mon prof de piano et c'est pire que dans un moulin ici ! Vous vivez tous là ?

Non, y'a que papa et moi, répondit la petite qui n'avait pas perçu la tension environnante de la pièce.

Et tu sais qui sont tous ces gens dans ton salon, petite ?

Je suis pas petite ! S'exclama-t-elle boudeuse.

Tu n'es pas grande non plus !

Ça suffit ! S'exclama Bella. Il y en à marre là ! Si Rose ne veut pas répondre à tes questions, c'est parce que tu n'as pas de réponses à avoir. Nos vies ne te regardent pas ! Alors contente-toi d'attendre Edward en silence et de nous laisser déjeuner tranquillement !

Euh ... tu n'es que la babysitteur, tu sais ! Répondit-elle acerbe.

Non c'est ma future maman ! S'exclama Carlie ravie de sa répartie.

Jessica se stoppa net en entendant cette phrase, elle reporta son regard sur Alice qui hocha la tête pour donner raison à sa filleule. Alors qu'elle allait rétorquer quelque chose, Edward arriva et lui demanda de venir, quand il s'aperçut que sa mère n'était plus là, la colère monta en lui mais il ne dit rien. Une fois seule avec lui dans la salle de musique, Jessica demanda la confirmation des dires de sa fille, il les confirma pour l'énerver, parce qu'elle lui taper sur les nerfs. Elle lui posa plein de questions pendant le cours, questions auxquelles Edward ne se donner pas la peine de répondre. Au bout de trois quarts d'heure, il l'a mis à la porte pour soit disant une urgence. Tout le monde était lavé et habillé, même Bella. Elle était retournait chez elle, le temps qu'Alice et Rose s'occupe de la petite.

Edward, nous avons quelque chose à te dire, commença doucement Alice.

Oui, je t'écoute, dit-il sur ces gardes.

Nous allons déménager.

Quoi ? Où ça ? S'affola-t-il. Pourquoi ?

Ne t'inquiètes pas, nous avons signés les papiers, tout est en règles et nous pouvons emménager quand nous le voulons.

Où ? Demanda-t-il simplement.

Je sais qu'on aurait dû t'en parler avant mais ...

Où ? Répéta-t-il.

Juste en face de chez toi ! S'écria-t-elle ravie.

Quoi ? En face ? Mais ce n'est pas à vendre ? Je n'ai rien vu cette semaine !

Et bien si, je t'annonce que les deux maisons en face de chez vous étaient à vendre !

Attends, tu veux dire que ...

Oui nous aussi on déménage frangin ! S'extasia Rose.

Vous voulez dire que vous allez habiter tous les quatre en face de chez moi ?

Oui ! Répondirent-ils tous les quatre en même temps.

Trop génial ! S'écria Carlie.

Alice, Jazz, Rose et Emmett allaient donc s'installaient en face de chez Edward et donc en face de chez Bella. Edward déjeuna enfin dans son salon avec sa fille alors que Bella était partit refaire le lit de la petite. Edward monta la rejoindre pour la remercier de tout ce qu'elle faisait pour lui. Elle termina de faire le lit sous l'œil attentif d'Edward. Bella se demandait pourquoi il la regardait comme ça mais n'en trouva pas la raison. Son regard était plongé dans le sien et ils restèrent comme ça pendant un long moment. Le courant passait entre eux en ce moment et Edward voulut lui dire ce qu'il pensait mais Carlie arriva pour qu'ils redescendent avec elle. Edward devra encore attendre pour parler de ses sentiments naissant avec Bella et pourtant il aurait aimé tout lui dire maintenant mais avec Carlie, il n'en n'eut pas le temps. Chaque fois qu'il posait son regard sur Bella, il voyait la mère que Carlie n'avait pas eu. Elle était jeune mais elle était tellement attentionné avec Carlie que pour lui sa crevait les yeux, elle était celle qui manquait à sa vie. Il se demandait quand il aurait l'opportunité de lui avouer ce qu'il pensait d'elle et surtout ce qu'il voulait d'elle. Bella, de son coté l'appréciait énormément mais depuis James, elle restait le plus loin possible des histoires avec les garçons, sauf que Carlie les unissait d'une part et d'une autre part, elle trouvait Edward très attirant, très tendre avec sa fille et aussi avec elle, il lui avait quand même proposé de rester chez lui le temps que son père rentre. Ces sœurs l'avaient prise pour aller faire les magasins et Edward c'était battu pour la protéger. Comment aurait-elle pu imaginer que l'homme de sa vie existait vraiment ? Quand elle avait appris pour sa stérilité, elle avait réussi à faire un trait sur la vie de couple. Elle ne pensait plus aux hommes mais Edward était diffèrent, il se moquait qu'elle soit stérile ou non, de plus il avait déjà une fille qui était adorable et qu'elle appréciait vraiment. Ils étaient tous en bas dans le salon et c'est ce moment que Jazz choisit pour prendre la parole.

J'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire, dit-il en se levant du canapé.

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? T'es malade ? Demanda tout de suite Alice affolé.

Non ma chérie, rassure toi. Je vais bien. En fait, c'est plus à ton frère que je dois parler, dit-il en se tournant vers ce dernier.

Je t'écoute ! Dit Edward avec une pointe de peur dans la voix.

Je voudrais avoir ton consentement pour épouser ta sœur, dit-il en plantant son regard dans celui d'Alice.

Tu veux qu'on se mari ? Demanda-t-elle en sautillant sur place et en frappant des mains.

Si ton frère est d'accord et si tu acceptes, oui.

On s'en fiche ! Moi je veux t'épouser, dit-elle en lui sautant au cou avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Sinon, pour moi c'est oui, au cas où ça vous intéresse, bien sûr, rétorqua Edward en rigolant.

Merci !

Bon et bien, ça se fête ça ! S'exclama Rose.

Il est tôt pour boire le champagne mais un petit jus d'orange, je ne dirais pas non !

Je vais y allais, glissa doucement Bella en se levant.

Bella, tu es babysitteur pas bonne à tout faire, la réprimanda Edward. J'y vais restez là.

Tu n'as que deux bras, tu auras besoin de moi de toute façon, répondit-elle en souriant et en le suivant dans la cuisine.

Merci. Tu sais Bella, commença-t-il une fois qu'ils étaient seuls, il faudra que je te parle-seul à seul dans pas très longtemps.

J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Demanda-t-elle inquiètes.

Non, pas du tout, au contraire. Je ne sais pas si pour toi ce sera une bonne nouvelle mais pour moi s'en ai une.

D'accord.

Bella était inquiète, elle ne savait pas ce qui allait se passer et surtout elle avait peur de ce qu'il allait lui dire. Elle se méfiait encore des hommes, même si elle faisait confiance à Edward, elle avait un peu peur de sa bonne nouvelle. Elle avait repris confiance en elle mais les autres, c'était beaucoup plus dur. Elle pensait qu'elle se serait vite rétablie de cette peur de l'autre mais en réalité, elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle paraissait détendue avec tout le monde mais elle ne l'était vraiment qu'avec son père. James avait tout gâché. Ils avaient un avenir ensemble et il avait tout fait raté. En y réfléchissant bien, elle préférait que ce soit comme ça maintenant que quand ils seraient plus avancés dans leurs relations. Après tout, elle ne comptait pas avoir d'enfants si jeune. Cette séparation avait tout remis en question. Elle se demandait si elle pouvait plaire en étant stérile, mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est que ça ne changeait rien à l'extérieur, elle était toujours la même malgré ça. Ils étaient en train de boire leurs jus de fruits quand on sonna à la porte. Alice se leva pour aller ouvrir la porte à Peter, qui venait pour son cours.

Bonjour, le salua-t-elle.

Euh ... bonjour, monsieur Masen n'est pas là ? Demanda-t-il hésitant.

Si, tu peux entrer mon frère est dans le salon.

Oh, il à une sœur ? Demanda-t-il vraiment étonné.

Deux, dit-elle en souriant alors qu'il la suivait jusqu'au salon. Edward, ton prochain élève est là. On va peut-être te laisser nous. Mon futur mari et moi-même allons commencer notre déménagement ! S'extasia-t-elle ravie de se marier avec Jazz.

Nous aussi on va y allait. Bella, c'est bon pour toi ? Demanda Rose.

Oui, tout va bien, je vais m'occuper de la petite princesse.

Peter, on y va. Désolé pour tout ce monde mais ma famille à débarquée d'un coup chez moi, dit-il en rigolant.

Je vois ça, dit-il timidement.

Nos quatre tourtereaux sortirent de la maison après avoir embrassé tout le monde. Edward et Peter partirent dans la salle de musique et Bella et Carlie restèrent dans la banquette. La petite avait compris qu'Alice et Jazz allait se marier et elle avait un sourire collé au visage. Cette petite était vraiment très intelligente. Bella lui demanda ce qu'elle voulait faire mais elle ne répondit pas, trop absorber par la porte qui donnait sur la salle ou était son père. Une douce musique s'échappait de la salle. C'était quelque chose de lent mais de tumultueux et Carlie avait l'air d'apprécier. Elle regarda Bella et avec une petite moue boudeuse, elle parvint à la persuader d'aller voir son père. Elles attendirent que la mélodie cesse.

Carlie voudrait écouter la chanson, elle l'aime beaucoup, chuchota Bella.

Viens ma puce, viens sur moi. Ça ne te dérange pas si ma fille reste ?

Non, pas du tout, elle est adorable. Elle me fait penser à ma petite sœur, répondit doucement Peter.

Je peux rester aussi ? Demanda Bella hésitante.

Bien sur ! Répondit Peter. Une babysitteur doit suivre l'enfant partout où il va, répondit-il en rigolant.

Bon, reprenons.

Bella et Carlie se posèrent dans un coin de la pièce et écoutèrent Peter jouer ce morceau lent et tumultueux. Peter était jeune mais jouait divinement bien. Carlie était subjugué par la mélodie et Bella aussi. Les deux filles restèrent dans la salle sans bruit durant tout le cours de Peter. Bella était en admiration pour la mélodie mais plus particulièrement sur le visage d'Edward, affublait d'un sourire en laissant courir ses yeux sur l'ivoire des touches. Carlie avait les yeux rivés sur son père également. Ce dernier se rendit compte que le regard des deux filles étaient portés sur lui. Bella étant tellement absorbé par la contemplation de ses lèvres si bien dessinées, ne se rendit pas compte qu'Edward l'observait également. Quand la mélodie s'interrompit, Bella remarqua le regard d'Edward sur elle, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un léger sourire timide et il lui rendit son sourire avec une joie incommensurable. Son cœur s'emballa dans sa poitrine et il ne rêvait que d'une chose, la prendre tendrement dans ces bras et l'embrasser avec passion. Sa fille le ramena sur la planète terre en lui sautant dessus. Elle lui embrassa la joue et ils se levèrent tous pour raccompagner Peter à la porte. Le père de Bella rentra plus tôt que prévu et, ne trouvant pas sa fille chez lui alla sonner chez Edward et se fut Carlie qui lui ouvrit la porte avec Bella à ses cotés, cette dernière sauta dans les bras de son père, qui lui avait manqué pendant ces quatre jours. Edward arriva au même moment et sourit en voyant qu'à son âge, Bella avait encore besoin de son père et ça le rassuré de savoir que sa fille resterait encore longtemps avec lui.

Je suis si contente de te voir ma chérie ! J'ai eu si peur quand tu m'as dit que James était revenu te voir, commença Charlie en la repoussant pour la regarder dans les yeux.

Moi aussi papa, je suis si contente que tu sois rentré et en ce qui concerne James, remercie Edward, ses sœurs et ses beaux-frères, c'est grâce à eux qu'il ne met rien arrivé.

Je te remercie Edward d'avoir pris soin de ma fille, dit Charlie en lui serrant la main et en posant l'autre amicalement sur son épaule.

Elle prend soin de ma fille alors je prends soin d'elle, répondit-il en vrillant son regard dans celui de Bella, qui le regardait avec une lueur étrange dans les yeux.

Merci beaucoup, je ne sais pas comment vous remercier.

Eh bien, venez dîner avec nous ce soir !

Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger si ta famille est là ! Je ne savais d'ailleurs pas que tu avais des sœurs !

J'ai deux sœurs et elles sont toutes les deux en charmantes compagnie. Et ne vous inquiétez pas, vous ne dérangerez pas, de toute façon vous allez les rencontrer elles s'installent toutes les deux en face de chez nous !

Les deux maisons qui étaient à vendre on étaient rachetés par tes sœurs ?

Oui, elles m'ont appris la nouvelle très récemment. J'ai étais très surpris mais très heureux. Je vais les appelé et leur demander de venir manger avec nous, ils s'entendent tous très bien avec Bella et mes sœurs l'ont même emmené faire du shopping dimanche, dit-il en souriant.

Tu as fait su shopping ? Toi ? Qu'a tu fais de ma fille Edward ? Demanda Charlie en éclatant d'un rire nerveux.

Très drôle papa, Alice et Rose étaient si enthousiaste que je n'ai pu refuser ! Se défendit-elle. Et puis, je fais ce que je veux et il se pourrait que j'y retourne très prochainement car Alice m'a réinvité à venir à leurs prochaines sorties shopping !

Excusez ma sœur, elle est très ... expressive, termina Edward en souriant. Tiens d'ailleurs les voilà tout les quatre !

Oh, nous allons rentrez alors. Bella tu rentre ou tu restes encore avec la princesse ?

Bonjour ! S'exclama Alice visiblement ravie. Vous devez être Charlie, Bella nous a parlé de vous !

Bonjour, je suppose que vous êtes Alice ! Dit-il en regardant Edward qui lui souriait.

Oui, je suppose que mon frère vous a dit à quel point j'étais folle ! Dit-elle pas le moins vexés du monde.

Non, juste expressive, la corrigea gentiment Charlie.

Oh ! Et bien je vous présente Jazz, mon fiancé, dit-elle en entrelaçant ses doigts à celui de son fiancé.

Ravi de faire votre connaissance monsieur, Bella nous a beaucoup parlé de vous.

Le plaisir est partagé malheureusement je ne peux pas en dire autant sur le fait que ma fille m'est parlé de vous, dit-il en regardant Bella.

C'est tout à fait normal, nous ne nous connaissons pas depuis longtemps et puisque vous étiez absent, nous nous sommes fait une joie de la kidnapper pour mieux la connaître !

Kidnapper ? Répéta Charlie ahurie.

Oui, Bella a dormi avec moi ! S'exclama la petite avec un sourire ravi sur les lèvres.

Bonjour, je suis Rose et voici mon fiancé, Emmett.

Enchanté, Rose et Emmett.

Emmett sera suffisant monsieur, lui répondit-il gentiment.

Bien, pour vous Charlie sera suffisant aussi alors !

Bon et si vous rentrez ? Vous mangez avec nous ce soir ? Bella pourra être avec son père et Carlie pourra être avec Bella comme ça. Je dois avouer Charlie que Bella a totalement envouté ma fille, elle ne veut plus la quitter !

Bella c'est ma maman !

Quoi ? S'étouffa presque Charlie.

Carlie chérie, on en a déjà parler et ...

Oui, je sais, le coupa la petite, t'es pas amoureux de Bella alors elle peut pas être ma maman. Pas la peine de le répéter ! Dit-elle alors que les larmes roulaient sur ces joues.

Bah alors ma puce, commença doucement Charlie, il ne faut pas pleurer. Et puis tu sais, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille pour qu'elle seule l'entende, ton papa et Bella s'aiment beaucoup alors peut-être que Bella deviendra ta maman un jour !

C'est vrai ? Demanda-t-elle en sautillant sur place comme le faisait sa marraine.

Peut-être !

Tout le monde regardait l'échange secret des deux avec incompréhension. Bella regarda son père un long moment avant que celui-ci ne lui fasse en regard d'excuses, elle comprit alors ce que son père avait dit à la petite, elle le regarda sévèrement avant de rougir, voilà que son père voulait la caser avec un garçon de cinq ans son aîné et père d'une petite fille de cinq ans également. Charlie dût se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de faire puisqu'il présenta ses excuses à sa fille qui avait encore les joues rosies. Edward les fit passer au salon et tout le monde alla s'assoir dans le canapé. Carlie se posa entre sa marraine et Jazz. Tandis que Rose, Emmett et Charlie s'installaient de l'autre coté et naturellement, il ne restait que deux places dans le petit canapé en face pour Bella et Edward, cette dernière rougis de nouveau en se retrouvant si proche de lui, leurs genoux étaient collés et leurs bras s'effleuraient aux moindres mouvements qu'ils faisaient. Edward décida qu'il était temps de préparer à manger et Bella se proposa pour l'aider. Elle entendit Charlie dire à la petite qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'inquiète, parce qu'il était sur d'avoir raison. Bella ne pu en entendre d'avantage et se redirigea vers le salon où elle planta son regard enflammé dans celui de son père.

Papa, viens avec moi dehors. J'ai deux mots à te dire, dit-elle en mettant ses mains sur ces hanches alors qu'Edward ne comprenait rien à la situation. Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Demanda-t-elle une fois dehors.

Comment ça, qu'est-ce qu'il me prend ? Écoute ma chérie, je suis ton père et depuis le départ de ta mère je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi rayonnante, tu n'avais plus touché à un piano pourtant, tu en à refait le temps de mon absence, ne nies pas j'ai vu que la porte de la salle était ouverte et j'ai aussi vus des traces de doigts dans la poussière. Ma chérie, je ne veux que ton bonheur et il semblerait que tu l'es trouvé auprès de cet homme, je sais qu'il est plus vieux que toi et qu'il à une fille mais Carlie t'adore et son père n'a d'yeux que pour toi alors peut-être que je me trompe mais jamais je ne t'ai vu aussi heureuse depuis le départ de ta mère. Je voulais te dire que si tu souhaites vivre quelque chose avec lui, je ne t'en empêcherai pas et j'en serai même ravi, c'est un chouette type et c'est quelqu'un de sérieux qui a un travail et une famille formidable !

Papa, répondit Bella avec les larmes aux yeux. Je t'aime, dit-elle en l'enlaçant.

Je t'aime aussi chérie. Allez rentrons, ils vont croire qu'on se dispute !

Quand Bella passa la porte, elle avait les yeux rougit par les larmes qui s'étaient enfin arrêtées. Elle alla rejoindre Edward directement dans la cuisine sans passer par le salon, son père lui avait donné sa bénédiction mais elle ne savait pas ce qu'Edward pensait à son sujet et elle n'était pas du genre à lui poser la question ouvertement. Quand il l'a vit comme ça, il comprit qu'elle avait pleuré et lui demanda tout de suite si ça allait et si c'était à cause de Carlie qu'ils s'étaient disputés. Bella secoua la tête, incapable d'aligner trois mots cohérents face à lui. Elle regarda ses lèvres puis planta son regard dans le sien, elle se détourna vivement en rougissant alors qu'elle se rendait compte qu'elle le fixait ouvertement. Bella ne savait plus quoi faire, elle ne savait pas si elle devait parler avec lui ou ne rien dire et puis elle se rappela ce qu'il lui avait dit auparavant, il voulait lui parler de quelque chose d'important pour lui. Elle se demandait si ça la concernée ou non. Elle voulait savoir mais elle n'osa pas lui demander ce qu'il devait lui dire. À la place, elle s'approcha doucement de lui et l'aida à faire la cuisine, comme c'était convenu au départ. Ils ne pipèrent mots durant toute la préparation et une fois fini, ils amenèrent tout dans le salon. Charlie posa sur sa fille un regard étrange qu'elle ne déchiffra pas tout de suite, puis elle se rendit compte qu'Alice, Rose, Jazz et Emmett avait le même regard que son père. Elle se tourna vers Edward qui ne comprenait rien non plus. On sonna à la porte avant que l'un d'entre eux ne puisse dire quelque chose. Edward se dirigea vers la porte et fût surpris en voyant qui se tenait sur le pas de sa porte.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Je peux entrer ?

Certainement pas ! Tu lui as fait assez de mal comme ça ! Déclara Edward.

Qui es-tu pour me dire ce que j'ai fait ?

James, intervint Charlie, je te préviens, si tu reviens une seule fois pour voir Bella, j'appelle la police et tu t'expliqueras avec eux !

Charlie, sauf tout le respect que je vous dois, mêler vous de ce qui vous regarde !

Qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin James ? Demanda Bella qui était arrivé avec les autres.

Toi, répondit-il catégorique.

Tu te moques de moi ? Demanda la jeune fille.

Écoute, j'ai fait une erreur en te quittant mais comprends moi, tu ne pouvais pas avoir d'enfants !

Et alors ? Tu comptais me mettre enceinte à dix-sept ans ? Cracha-t-elle. J'aurais eu un bébé et tu serais parti quand tu aurais compris que ce n'est pas de tout repos d'avoir un enfant ? J'aurais eu un enfant sans père, tu crois que c'est une solution pour élever correctement un enfant ? Je sais de quoi je parle James, je n'ai que mon père pour vivre ! Alors quoi ? Tu veux adopter un enfant maintenant ?

C'est une solution mais je croyais que tu pouvais avoir des enfants, enfin ... la petite là ! Elle est de toi non ?

Décidément, tu ne comprendras jamais rien, James. Part et ne revient jamais parce que moi j'ai refait ma vie et je ne reviendrais pas vers toi !

C'est ce que tu dis mais après une bonne discussion, je suis sur que tu changeras d'avis!

Bon, non pas que vous dérangez mais nous sommes en plein repas de famille alors partez et ne revenez pas, comme on vient de vous le demander, dit une Alice avec un regard noir.

On se reverra Bella ! Dit-il menaçant.

Je ne te le conseil même pas ! Crachèrent Charlie et Edward en même temps.

Tes deux papas prennent soin de toi, Bella ! Dit-il méprisant.

C'est pas le papa de Bella, c'est le mien ! Rétorqua doucement la petite.

Oui, c'est ça ! Et Bella c'est ta mère ?

Ne la mêle pas à tout ça, chérie ne lui répond pas ! S'interposa Bella en prenant la petite dans ces bras.

Tu veux encore te battre toi ? Cracha James en regardant Edward qui protégeait les deux filles en se positionnant devant elles.

James, sa suffit maintenant ! J'appelle la police, ce n'est pas possible ça ! S'énerva Charlie.

Pas la peine, je m'en vais ...

Ne t'avise plus de revenir chez nous ! Rétorqua Emmett qui s'exprimait pour la première fois.

Laisses tomber Emmett, dit Edward en fermant la porte. Est-ce que ça va Bella ?

Je ... je crois, hésita-t-elle. Je ... je suis désolé, dit-elle en s'effondrant en larmes.

Ne pleure pas Bella, tu n'y peux rien toi ! Il ne t'approchera plus, je te le promets, répondit Edward en la prenant dans ces bras sous le regard surpris de tous.

Papa, tu m'écrases, rigola la petite qui était toujours dans les bras de Bella.

Excuse-moi ma puce, dit-il en lui embrassant le front. Bon allez, retournons au salon.

Je ... je crois que je vais rentrer papa. Désolé Edward, excusez-moi tous, dit-elle en relevant timidement les yeux vers Edward.

Tu veux que je rentre avec toi ?

Non, reste ici, décompresse de ton week-end de boulot, je vais ... je vais aller faire du piano, dit-elle doucement.

Tu peux en faire ici tu sais. Je ferme la porte et on ne t'entendra pas, lui dit doucement Edward.

S'il te plait Bella, reste, demanda Carlie.

Euh ... d'accord, je ... euh ... merci Edward, dit-elle en rougissant encore plus si possible.

Je t'en prie, hum ... tu connais le chemin ! Tu ne veux pas manger avant ?

Je n'ai plus très faim, expliqua-t-elle brièvement en partant.

Ils allèrent donc tous s'assoir dans le salon pour manger alors que Bella alla s'enfermer dans la pièce de musique ou Edward donnait ses cours. Elle commença à jouer Requiem for a Dream et sans qu'elle s'en aperçoit, les larmes avaient débordées. Elle avait les joues rouges et les yeux bouffis quand Edward ouvra doucement la porte pour l'écouter jouer. Elle avait changé de chanson et rejouait la première chanson qu'elle avait joué pour Carlie, la voix s'éleva dans la pièce et Edward, ne voulant pas se faire surprendre en train de la regarder en catimini, entra dans la pièce et vint s'assoir à ces côtés sur le petit tabouret, elle fut d'abord surprise et s'interrompit. Il lui sourit gentiment et elle lui rendit timidement. Ils l'avaient tous entendus jouer Requiem for a Dream et Edward posa ses doigts sur l'ivoire pour jouer cette chanson, qu'il connaissait également. Bella enchaina avec lui au deuxième accord. Tous les autres avaient rappliqué dans la pièce quand ils n'avaient pas vus revenir Edward dans le salon. Ils les regardaient avec un sourire adorateur qui contaminés leurs yeux. Carlie leur sauta dessus, les faisant basculer au-dessus du tabouret, Edward et Bella étaient allongés par terre et Carlie était allongé sur eux avec un immense sourire sur les lèvres. Bella éclata de rire en regardant Edward qui était écrasé par sa fille. Ce dernier la regarda et rigola à son tour.

Pourquoi vous rigolez ? Demanda la petite qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi ces deux-là étaient morts de rire, allongé sous elle.

Ma chérie, lève-toi, on aimerait bien se lever, lui dit gentiment son père.

On va manger le dessert alors ? Demanda-t-elle enthousiaste.

Oui, on y va dès que tu te seras levé ma puce.

Cool ! Dit-elle en se levant. Edward se leva à son tour et tendit une main à Bella pour l'aider.

Merci, balbutia-t-elle troublé par ce contact.

De rien. Allez en route pour le dessert ! Hum ... Charlie, je pourrais vous parler un instant s'il vous plait, ça ne sera pas long.

Oui, bien sûr. Ce n'est pas grave au moins ?

Euh, non, enfin je ne pense pas, dit-il en hésitant. Allez-y, on vous rejoint dans une minute.

Je t'écoute Edward, de quoi veux-tu me parler ? Demanda Charlie en s'asseyant.

Eh bien, en fait j'ai une faveur à vous demander. J'aime beaucoup votre fille et je voulais avoir votre consentement avant de lui en parler, alors je ...

Tu veux sortir avec ma fille ? Demanda Charlie en se levant et en se mettant face à Edward.

Euh ... oui Charlie. Je sais que ça paraît complètement fou et que c'est rapide mais elle a quelque chose, quelque chose qui m'attire et je n'arrive pas à passer une journée sans pensée à elle et la savoir dans ma maison toute la journée avec ma fille ne m'aide pas à réfléchir. Emmett et Jazz m'ont retenu pour James l'autre soir, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher quand il l'a frappé je n'ai pas supporté et je comprendrais que vous ne vouliez pas que Bella est de nouveau un garçon dans sa vie mais je vous assure que jamais, non, jamais je ne lui ferais de mal et Carlie l'adore en plus de ça ! Enfin, je comprendrais que vous voudriez que j'attends pour lui parler de mes sentiments, débita-t-il d'une traite.

Je suis d'accord.

Je sais et j'attendrais ... quoi ? Vous avez dit quoi ? Demanda-t-il avec le sourire.

J'ai dit que j'étais d'accord, en d'autres termes, je te donnes ma bénédiction pour ma fille, mais sache que si elle ne partage pas tes sentiments et que tu la rejettes pour ça, tu auras à faire à moi !

Ne vous inquiétez pas, je lui donne tout de moi, ou rien si c'est ce qu'elle veut.

Je te fais confiance Edward, tu es un chouette type. Je lui en est d'ailleurs touché un mot tout à l'heure. Elle avait l'air plutôt heureuse que je lui autorise, dit-il dans un demi sourire.

Que vous lui autorisez quoi ? Demanda Edward pas certain de tout comprendre.

De sortir avec toi pardi !

C'est de ça dont vous avez parlé tout à l'heure ?

Oui, elle a pleuré quand je lui ai dit, ça doit être bon signe pour toi et la princesse aurait enfin sa maman tant désiré, dit-il compatissent.

Oui, c'est vrai. Vous croyez que je peux lui parler ce soir ?

Tout de suite même, si tu veux. Allons-y !

Ils se rendirent tous les deux dans le salon, Bella regarda son père d'un œil inquiet, mais ce qu'elle y vit la fit sourire, son père avait un grand sourire de collé aux lèvres comme il l'avait eu plus tôt quand il lui avait donné sa bénédiction. Elle se demandait, et les autres aussi, de quoi ils avaient parlés pour être si heureux tous les deux. Edward se tourna vers Bella avec un sourire angélique à faire fondre une guimauve.

Bella, est-ce que je peux te parler ?

Edward est-ce que tu vas nous dire ce que tu mijotes ? Demanda Alice agacé.

Je ne peux pas te parler avant d'avoir parlé à Bella ma petite sœur chérie, dit Edward en souriant grandement à Alice.

Ça va, j'ai compris. Bella, tu as intérêt à tout me raconter ce que te diras mon frère !

Euh, oui ... peut-être, dit-elle hésitante.

Tu viens dans le jardin derrière avec moi Bella ?

Euh ... je te suis Edward, dit-elle doucement.

Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose de très important, dit-il une fois qu'ils furent installés dans la balancelle.

J'ai peur de ce que tu vas dire mais je t'écoute, dit-elle en se tournant vers lui.

J'ai préféré en parler à ton père d'abord, au cas où il ne serait pas d'accord.

Edward, tu peux en venir aux faits s'il te plait, tu me fais peur là.

Ton père m'a donné sa bénédiction, je n'attends plus que la tienne maintenant.

Oui mais à quel propos ? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

Carlie t'aimes beaucoup.

Euh oui, je sais ça. Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi, que je l'autorise à m'appeler maman ?

Et bien en fait ... Carlie t'aime et son père aussi, dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

Carlie aime mon père ? Demanda-t-elle suspicieuse.

Euh non ... c'est moi !

Toi quoi ? Edward soit plus clair, je ne comprends rien du tout !

Bella fait un effort s'il te plait. C'est dur à dire pour moi.

Si tu ne peux pas me le dire, tu pourrais peut-être me montrer ? Demanda-t-elle sans se douter des sentiments d'Edward.

Si tu n'es pas d'accord avec moi, je doute que ce que je vais faire te plaises Bella.

Essaye toujours de me le montrer, je verrais si je suis d'accord avec toi parce que là je t'avoue que je ne suis rien de rien à tes explications. Mon père a compris ce que tu voul...

Elle ne put finir sa phrase que les douces lèvres d'Edward se posèrent sur les siennes. Elle parut surprise mais elle ne le repoussa pas et elle répondit même à son baiser. Ils se séparèrent, le souffle court, avant de planter leurs yeux les uns dans les autres. Bella ne comprenais pas bien ce qu'elle venait de vivre. Tout avait étais si vite, elle comprenait à présent tout le sens de ses paroles.

Je suis désolé, dit-il en voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas.

Pourquoi es-tu désolé ? Tu... je... enfin, pour Carlie ça ne me dérange pas qu'elle m'appelle maman même si je vais avoir beaucoup de mal.

Merci pour elle mais pour ...

Nous ? Le coupa-t-elle avec un étrange sourire et des étoiles dans les yeux.

Oui, je comprendrais qu'avec tout ce qui s'est passé avec James tu aimerais prendre ton temps et ...

Chut, le coupa-t-elle en posant un doigt délicat sur ces lèvres. Je veux prendre mon temps mais je veux le prendre avec toi, je ne sais pas exactement ce que je ressens pour toi Edward mais une chose est sûr c'est que je ressens quelque chose, dit-elle doucement.

Tu acceptes ? Demanda-t-il avec joie.

Je veux bien apprendre à mieux te connaître en passant plus de temps avec toi et aussi avec Carlie. Je veux lui montrer que même si sa maman biologique n'est pas là, je lui donnerai beaucoup d'amour, autant que si elle était ma fille.

Merci Bella, quant à nous deux je souhaite qu'on prenne notre temps, qu'on apprenne à nous connaître et qu'on apprenne à vivre ensemble enfin être en couple je veux dire.

Oui, je suis d'accord, tu crois qu'Alice va nous tuer si on ne rentre pas ?

Je crois, allez viens. De toute manière Alice me connaît assez, tout comme Rose et je suis sûr qu'elles ont déjà compris.

Ne t'inquiètes pas, si elles n'avaient pas compris, mon père à du leur faire un petit rapport de votre discussion.

Allons leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle alors !

Surtout à Carlie.

Surtout à ma princesse, enfin notre princesse.

J'en étais sûr ! S'écria Alice en les voyant main dans la main.

Carlie ma chérie, nous avons à te parler, Bella et moi.

J'ai rien fait ! S'exclama-t-elle alors que ses yeux commençaient à briller.

Viens ma puce, viens t'assoir avec nous, lui demanda gentiment Bella.

Écoute, Bella et moi avons parlé de beaucoup de chose et elle est d'accord pour ...

Pour quoi papa ? Demanda la petite impatiente.

Pour être ta maman, lui répondit Bella avec tendresse et douceur.

C'est vrai ? Alors vous êtes amoureux papa et toi ? Demanda-t-elle ravie.

Eh bien, je suppose que oui, répondit-elle en plantant son regard dans celui d'Edward.

Je suppose, oui, renchérit-il avec amour.

J'ai une maman ! J'ai une maman ! J'ai une maman ! Vous avez entendus ? J'ai une maman !

Oui ma puce, nous avons entendus, lui répondit Alice avec un grand sourire.

Si Bella c'est ma maman, Charlie c'est mon papi ?

Eh bien, je n'y avais pas pensé mais puisque tu le mentionnes, tu peux m'appeler papi ma puce si tu veux !

Merci papi ! S'exclama-t-elle ravie alors qu'on sonner à la porte.

J'y vais. Edward se leva et fut surpris de trouver ses parents de l'autre cotés qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis un moment. Maman, papa ! Mais ... qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Enfin, entrez, par contre il y a du monde dans le salon.

Bonjour, s'exclama Esmée gentiment en entrant.

Mamie, papi !

Coucou princesse, lui répondit son grand père.

J'ai une maman et un deuxième papi !

Oh ! Vous devait être le deuxième papi, répondit Carlisle en serrant la main de Charlie.

En effet, je suis Charlie.

Carlisle et ma femme Esmée. Et vous vous devez être la fille de Charlie, donc la babysitteur de Carlie ?

Papa, maman, le coupa Edward en allant aux cotés de Bella, je vous présente mes voisins, Charlie et sa fille Bella qui n'est pas, enfin qui n'est plus ...

Ne te fatigues pas chéri, Alice nous a raconté, si Carlie l'appelle maman c'est que tu as enfin eu l'occasion de discuter avec cette jeune demoiselle, répondit doucement Esmée. Enchantée de faire ta connaissance Bella, mes filles m'ont beaucoup parlés de toi, tu sais.

Euh... je... moi aussi je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer, dit-elle peut sur d'elle. Nous allons peut-être vous laisser en famille.

Vous ne voulez pas connaître votre belle famille ? Demanda Carlisle en lui souriant gentiment.

Nous ne voudrions pas déranger.

Bella voyons, nous n'allons pas vous chasser de... hum, chez vous, répondit Esmée.

Et puis, nos enfants nous ont dit que vous jouiez du piano à merveilles également, enchaina Carlisle.

À merveilles peut-être pas mais je joue.

Si, ma maman c'est la plus forte avec papa ! S'écria Carlie en leur sautant dans les bras.

Finalement, tout allé pour le mieux pour nos deux amoureux, Bella passait la plupart de son temps chez Edward et Carlie. Alice et Rose l'emmenaient partout où elles allaient. Quand les vacances se terminèrent, Bella retourna à l'école et Carlie aussi, les autres retournèrent à leur travail. Bella allait rechercher tous les jours Carlie à la garderie quand son père ne pouvait pas y allait et elle restait chez lui jusqu'à l'heure du diner ou elle rentrait manger avec son père quand il était là. Après deux semaines de cours, Edward et Carlie allèrent chercher Bella à la sortie des cours et la petite lui sauta dessus en criant maman, elle la prit dans ces bras en l'embrassant avant de se diriger vers Edward pour l'embrasser tendrement. Quand ils se séparèrent, ils virent que tout le monde avait le regard braqué sur eux, en effet ça portait à confusion, Carlie l'avait quand même appelé maman. Le lendemain, elle dû expliquer à toute sa classe que ce n'était pas sa fille biologique mais la fille d'Edward mais qu'elle l'appelé maman parce que c'était venu naturellement. Personne ne posa plus de questions et James ne revint plus. Rose leur annonça peu de temps après qu'elle était enceinte et que c'était des jumeaux. Emmett, étant fils unique, ce serais Alice et Bella les marraines et Edward et Jazz les parrains. Tout le monde était très content pour eux et Bella n'en revenait toujours pas. Alice et Jazz se marièrent dans l'année, dans une petite église de la région, ils firent un mariage simple mais grandiose à la fois, un mariage à la Alice comme dirait Edward. Tout allait pour le mieux pour tout le monde et Rose demanda même à Charlie si ces enfants pourraient l'appelé papi aussi, il accepta après avoir souris grandement. Lui qui ne se voyait jamais être grand père étant donné la stérilité de sa fille, il était servie, trois petits monstres, l'appelleraient désormais papi.


End file.
